ComputerStuck
by FruitRollDown
Summary: (Updated) Dave x John. Warnings: slash/yaoi, cybering, lemon, blahblah, all that good stuff. And fluff! Dave and John have an online relationship. What does distance plus Karkat equal? Read to find out!
1. Computerstuck1

**A/N Hi, all! This is my first Homestuck ff! Hope you like the first chapter! It'spretty boring, but I promise, it will get better in chapter three! The chapters will be short but I will update frequently:3 Review and let me know how I'm doin'! ~FRD**

You have been connected to a stranger! Say hi!

You: hello.

Stranger: asl

You: 64/male/north pole

Your partner has disconnected, click 'new' to start a new conversation.

Connecting you with a random stranger….

You have been connected to a stranger! Say hi!

You: hey.

Stranger: asl?

You: 6/m/cuba

Stranger: uummmmmm r u lieing?

You: no.

Your partner has disconnected, click 'new' to start a new conversation.

Connecting you with a random stranger….

You have been connected with a random stranger! Say hi!

You: hello.

Stranger: yo

You: ….

Stranger: ?

You: you're not going to ask asl?

Stranger: nah

You: why not?

Stranger: people just lie anyway

You: how do you know they're lying?

Stranger: i lie about it

You: to be honest, so do I.

Stranger: then thats that then

You: …. so what brings you to this marvelous chat space?

Stranger: i don't know i just like having conversations with people sometimes

Stranger: even though most of them are huge pervs

Stranger: just waiting for some horny chick to show them their boobs

Stranger: or just trolling people without a cause unironically

You: i know what you mean. it's hard to have a decent conversation with someone these days without someone sending you a picture of their penis.

Stranger: do you have something against penises?

You: uhh not really.

Stranger: see i cant know these things cuz i don't know weather youre a boy or a girl

Stranger: so i dont know if you like dicks or not

You: so you're saying that if i was a girl, i would like penises, but i was a boy, i wouldn't?

Stranger: pretty much yea

You: so if i was a boy and i liked penises anyway would that make me an abomination?

Stranger: nah

You: oh okay.

You: you just made it seem like a boy couldn't like penises

Stranger: sorry about that its just that most people on this site are straight

Stranger: sorry if i offended you or anything

You: haha no its fine. for all you know i could be a girl acting like a guy who is offended by someone's assumptions

Stranger: youre right i dont know anything about you

You: and i don't know anything about you, so it's okay.

Stranger: so what about you

Stranger: why are you on this site

You: because i like talking to people

Stranger: what about your friends why not talk to them

You: i don't really have that many friends. not because i'm awkward (which i am a bit) but mainly because people can get pretty annoying

Stranger: i know what youre say the only person i chill with is my bro

Stranger: but sometimes i like talking to other people

Stranger: just to make fun of how unironic they are

You: oh that makes sense. Have you ever made friends from this site?

Stranger: yea

You: me too. just two, though.

Stranger: ive just made one shes pretty crazy

Stranger: shes made like three friends from this site

You: yeah, the two girls i met are both pretty colorful characters, too

Stranger: wouldnt it be crazy if we met the same person

You: that would be so crazy! The two girls i met are named Rose and Jade

Stranger: !

Stranger: the girl i met is name rose

You: no way! let me Pesterchum her and ask her if she knows you! what's your name?

Stranger: dave strider the prince of all things ironic

You: okay, be right back

-Get off Omegle and message Rose

* * *

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 18:32

EB: rose!

TT: What?

EB: do you know dave strider the prince of all things ironic?

TT: Oh god. Yes, I do. Why do you ask? Don't tell me you met him on Omegle. I told you to watch out for freaks. Especially freaks like Dave Strider.

EB: is he really that freakish? he seems really nice.

TT: Trust me, he is really that freakish. But so are you, so maybe you will both get along.

TT: I meant that in the nicest way possible.

EB: i know you did, don't worry rose, i know you love me:p okay i'm going to keep on talking to him. i just wanted to know if you knew him.

TT: Alright.

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 18:36

* * *

-Get back on Omegle and nonchalantly ask Dave Strider Prince of All Things Ironic to add you on Pesterchum

You: so it turns out it is the same rose!

Stranger: yea she messaged me too

Stranger: she said i should watch out for you because youre a weirdo

Stranger: she didn't tell me your name though so i still don't know

You: an elemwent of mystery is always good, muahahaha

You: she said the same thing to me! except she called you a freak, not a weirdo

Stranger: shes so nice

You: i know, right.

You: errr you should add me on Pesterchum so we can become, you know, chums.

Stranger: ok

Stranger: turntechGodhead

You: okay, be right back.

-Be right back

* * *

It's easy to find Dave's username, it's pretty original. Before you know it, he's your chum on Pesterchum! He quickly accepts your request and you both exit out of the silly online chat room and begin talking to each other for real. Time flies by.

EB: so you're telling me your bro has all these weird puppet things with weird butts all over his room? that seems a bit weird

TG: no not weird

TG: ironic

TG: his puppets are ironic

TG: he is the king of irony

EB: you know what's funny?

TG: what

TG: don't you dare say my bros puppets

TG: they arent funny theyre ironic

EB: no not that. You already know a lot about me besides my name and gender. doesn't that bother you?

TG: nah not really

TG: youre an ok person thats all that matters

TG: but i guess i should know incase i decide to say something extremely weird

TG: and it would just be awkward if you were a girl

EB: my name is john egbert and i'm a boy

TG: nice to meet you ebgert

TG: wow

TG: your name is as nerdy as you are

TG: that is so not ironic

EB: don't hate on the name, broseph

TG: dude its already 3 in the morning

TG: im going to sleep

TG: ill pester you tomorrow egbert nice metting ya

EB: later

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pesterting ectoBiologist [EB] at 3:14

* * *

Uh oh. You were not expecting your heart to skip a beat when he said he would pester you tomorrow. You let out a sigh and run your hands through your extremely messy hair and lean back in your chair to stare at the ceiling.

"Why do I fall so easily? This is ridiculous." you sigh. And you're pretty sure he's straight…

You stand up and strip down to your boxers, switch off the light, and climb into bed. You're exhausted and you wish it were tomorrow already so you could talk to him. You both were talking for so long and he's so interesting and funny and you bet he's so cute. You let out another sigh.

"Stop this, John. You just met him and you don't even know what he looks like…." You mumble as you roll over to my side and get comfortable under your sheets. You fall asleep, eager for tomorrow.

-endchpt1-


	2. Computerstuck2

**A/N: I have followers, NICE. I really hope I don't let you guys down _ Enjoy chapter two! Still not that juicy, but that all starts next chapter! Enjoyyy~**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Today is your birthday, you are finally fucking seventeen years old. How long have you been waiting for this? A long time, that's how long. It feels like you've been a little punk for the past four years, pretending to be ironic. But now you're finally old enough to really truly be ironic like a champion.

You get out of bed and open your bedroom door to head to the kitchen for some birthday breakfast, but you nearly fall over a box positioned at the foot of your door. This is what Bro does every time you get something in the mail: he puts it so close to your door, you won't be looking and you almost ruin your package with your weight after tripping over it. Damn him. But whatevs, you caught yourself this time like a pro.

You inspect the package, it's probably something from one of your chums like Rose, John, or Jade. Last year when it was your birthday, you only got something from Bro and Rose since you didn't really know Egbert that well and you didn't know Jade at all. You open the box and inside is a pair of super rad sunglasses. You read the note that comes with it and smirk. It's just like Egbert to send you something so not ironic when it comes to him, but when you put those bad boys on, it's so ironic, the irony is like radiating off of you.

It's awesome and you're awesome and Egbert is awesome and Rose is awesome for bringing you both together. You have to thank Egbert, he'll be all excited and flustered that you liked his gift. There's nothing better than seeing that dork freak out about anything, even if it's stupid movies with that Cage weirdo in them.

-Log on to Pesterchum

- - turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 8:04

TG: dude thanks for the shades theyre awesome

EB: don't you think so? i'm so glad you like them, dave. i had to think hard about what you would like that was super cool since i didn't get you anything last year...

You think of a magical idea that will beat all other ideas in the entirety of ever.

TG: ya i feel pretty bad that you didn't get me a present last year

EB: what? i thought you didn't care! awh i'm sorry dave. how can i make it up to you?

TG: send me a picture of yourself.

EB: oh

TG: i haven't even seen what my best bro looks like and that kind of sucks

TG: all i know is that you have buck teeth from what rose told me

TG: she says theyre cute

TG: i really want to be the judge of that

EB: err...i don't think cute would be the best word to describe my overbite

TG: again

TG: i will be the judge of that

TG: unless all three of you have been lying to me about your identity

TG: like your some fat bald guy who sits at his computer all day

TG: with no life

TG: and pretends to be teenage boys

TG: with weird food fetishes and shit

- - ectoBiologist [EB] sent image

Oh.

Well, look at that. When Rose said overbite, your first thought was a donkey. This is definitely not a donkey. This is John Egbert. He looks as nerdy as he acts, actually. He's so unironic, it's extremely fucking adorable. His black hair is messy and his square glasses, holy fuck. How can someone be that unironically cute? It's almost ironic. His shirt has that green goo thing from Ghostbusters on it. How fucking adorable is that? You bet he wears it to sleep every fucking night. You bet he has boxers with that same image plastered all over it. So fucking adorable.

But it's his smile that leaves you guacking. His teeth are pretty cute, like Rose said. But that smile lights up his eyes like the fucking Fourth of July. He holds a sign that read "Happy Birthday Dave Strider 3" to the side of his tilted head. The text is mirrored, making it that more dorky. And the fact you can tell that the picture was taken with a webcam makes you extremely happy.

TG: dude

TG: egbert

EB: yes? did you get it? sorry for the bad quality, i took it with my webcam:p

TG: no no it's fine

TG: its really fine actually

TG: you look so dorky

EB: well, you're no cooler than me. i bet you just pretend to be smooth, cool, and charming, but really, you're extremely awkward

TG: no way bro

TG: i'm the coolest, smoothest charmer that radiates irony like no other

TG: i'm the master

TG: of

TG: awesomeness

EB: prove it then

TG: how do you mean

EB: send me a picture of yourself right. now. and if you look cool, then i'll believe that you're the master of awesomeness.

TG: but it's my birthday and i just woke up

EB: so you're saying you're not awesome 24/7?

TG: pffffff

TG: fine

You turn on your webcam and open Photobooth. Lucky for Egbert, you don't sleep with a shirt on. Being bold and awesome, you click the capture button then form your hands into a heart. You don't smile but you never smile, because it's cool. Your hair is only a bit messy, but in an ironic way, and your new glasses are obvious. Freckles run down your body and you're a bit toned from all the fighting with your bro you do. You make sure to get your torso in there as well as your face, and especially the heart. You smirk and camera catches it. You decide to go with and you send the picture to John.

- - turntechGodhead [TG] sent image

TG: like what you see

TG: i know im super hot

TG: try to contain yourself

TG: hello

TG: egbert you there

TG: i can see you online

TG: hheeellllloooooooooo

EB: oh sorry. i got... distracted. you really do look as cool as you act. i'm sorry i doubted you, prince of all things ironic.

TG: dont worry it happens to everyone

TG: some people just cant handle it

EB: you should send me some more pictures.

TG: what

TG: why

EB: well, to be honest, i find you really attractive

TG: ah of course

TG: only if you send me more pictures of yourself first

TG: like you send me ten pictures of yourself and ill send you one

TG: because its my birthday and i make the rules

EB: dude, that is totally not fair! how about two for one

TG: fine

TG: but i still want a lot of pictures of you

TG: coz yea

TG: its my birthday

EB: i got that. hold on one sec

TG: okay

YOU ARE FREAKING OUT. So Egbert thinks you're attractive, awesome. THAT IS SO AWESOME. Keep your cool, man. Don't be a wuss. Calm the fuck down. And without freaking out, you successfully got this guy to send you more pictures. This is so fucking casual but you're freaking out anyway because FUCKING EGBERT THINKS YOU'RE ATTRACTIVE. That's all that fucking matters. Oh, and the fact that you get more pictures of him. You like that.

- - ectoBiologist [EB] sent image

- - ectoBiologist [EB] sent image

Hell yes.

You open both pictures and you nearly pass out. Hello John's naked chest. Fuck yes. The picture is so fucking dorky and hot at the same time, you didn't even know it was possible. It's of Egbert taking off his shirt so it's a bit blurry from motion. His glasses are off, his eyes are close, his mouth is partly open, and his hands are reaching over his head, exposing his arms and chest. Fuck. Yes.

You think it couldn't get any better than this, but you're wrong. You open the second image and John is sitting there with his glasses back on but still without a shirt. His middle and index fingers make a heart. He's biting his bottom lip in a smile that, once again, reaches his eyes. That fucking smile is fucking amazing and dorky and you never thought you would ever be attracted to something so unironic. You would do anything to kiss that fucking smile for the rest of your fucking life.

TG: dude

TG: youre so unironic

EB: yeah, so? not all of us can be as ironic as you

TG: yeah you don't have to tell me twice

EB: let me get a picture now

TG: okay hold on

You grab a piece of paper and a red marker. You write "i love egbert (even though hes not ironic)" on it. You put a small little heart just to add some more irony to it. You click the capture button and hold up the sign and stick out your tongue. John will have a riot, you bet. The picture is taken and you look over it: perfect. You send it to your chum, anxious about the reaction you're going to receive.

turntechGodhead [TG] sent image

TG: there you go

TG: a masterpiece right

EB: right, yeah. i have to go

TG: awh dude really

TG: we just started having fun

TG: i hope i didnt scare you off

TG: sorry bro

EB: no, no. nothing like that. i just have to get ready for my day. i really liked your picture.

TG: im going to be expecting more later

TG: since its my birthday and all

EB: yeah sure okay. i'll just picture message you over text because i'm not going to be home all day. if i do something interesting, i'll send you a picture.

TG: looking forward to it

EB: talk to you later, birthday boy

TG: bye

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 8:44

Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck. What are you even doing? Drooling over some dweeb because of his overbite-smile? That is so unironic. But you don't really care. This is going to be an awesome birthday.

-endchpt2-


	3. Computerstuck3

**A/N: Thanks for following, followers! I hope you like this chapter! I already have ideas for chapter five, but not four. Haha I'll improvise, though(: So I'm going to try to make this fic not dramatic because drama makes me anxious, heh. But if people really like this story, I can definitely build off this and make an actual plot. Again, thanks for reading 3 ~FRD**

The past month has been amazing for you. You and your best bro have been exchanging photos constantly ever since his seventeenth birthday. You remember that day is if it were yesterday...

_/flashback_

- - turntechGodhead [TG] sent image

You open the file, smiling like an idiot. You're finally going to see what your best bro looks like. You have no idea why the wait has been such a long one, but you're happy that this moment is finally here. You take a deep breath as you think of all the possibilities of what you're about to see then click to download this photo. You shut your eyes, and when you hear the faint ding the lets you know that your download is complete, you lick your lips in anticipation. You're about the see the guy behind the cool red text who you have the hugest crush on. Your heart is pounding and you're half-expecting to see some guy with pimples everywhere and a terrible haircut because life is like that to you. Not wanting to wait anymore, you finally open your eyes.

You let out a deep breath as you realize you have to click the photo in your finder to actually open it. You feel so dumb so you roll your eyes and casually click the photo. Then you see him.

Dave Strider without a shirt, wearing the sunglasses you just gave him. Freckles flood over his body, his very toned, tannish body. His hair is just a teensy bit messy and extremely blonde and beautiful. Those shades are so alluring. You remember Rose telling you that he always wears these extremely crazy sunglasses, which provoked you to get those glasses for him. But when she told you this, you kind of pictured this guy who wore leather pants and slicked back his hair. You don't really know why but whatever.

You continue to study the body. You're drawn to his lips. Ohhhh my. His lips look so soft and you can tell they aren't made for smiling. He is barely smirking which is perfect because it just adds to his coolness. You just want to run your hands all over his smooth skin. Why the fuck is he so hot? He is everything you thought he was and so so so much more.

Your eyes move to his chest. There are freckles everywhere but you barely notice. It's toned but not too toned. He has the body of a perfect teenage boy. Perfect pink nipples and everything! Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. Why can't you touch that perfect body? Why can't you kiss those perfect lips!? It's because he lives in Texas and you in live in Washington.

You send him pictures then he sends you another picture. His tongue is sticking out. Why does he have to be so hot. And the sign, oh god. He loves you so much and you're going to pass out. Of course you know he's just being Dave, the Dave that fake flirts with everyone like a charming, amazing tease. You're in a bad mood all of a sudden. You want to sulk in bed and think about the distance between yourself and this flawless boy. This sucks so bad...

_/end flashback_

Today you have nothing to do at all. Your dad is out for the day and you decided to stay home from school. Your pal Dave doesn't have school today for some obscure reason so you both have been texting all day. You have no problem with that whatsoever.

You pull out your cell phone as you hear it go off. Your heart gives a little jump as you read the message.

'_you're very adorable egbert. like really'_

'uhhm i guess so. thanks. i think you're really attractive'

You quickly add more.

'for a guy'

You blush and flop down on your bed. You've been so tempted to tell Dave about your feelings for him due to all of his fake-flirting that you hate but love so much. And when Dave's all you think about, you're a very impulsive person. Your phone gives another buzz.

'_egbert stop fake-flirting with me you're such a tease'_

You roll your eyes.

'shut up and send me more pictures. i've forgotten what irony looks like'

You lazily play with your shirt as you wait for a picture. A specific ding goes off that lets you know you have a picture. You've come to love that sound a lot. You quickly fumble to unlock your phone and open the picture.

This... You don't know what to think. This is new. Dave is still in bed, it's apparent. He's wearing the glasses, his hair is spread all over the pillow his head is on. He's holding the camera above him so you can easily make out his well-defined collarbones. He usually doesn't wear shirts in the pictures he sends you when he's home, you've noticed. This is not an exception to that rule, which you are quite okay with. This is the first time, though, that Dave sent you a picture while he's still in bed. Well, two can play at that game.

You're in the same position as Dave in the picture of yourself you just took. No shirt and everything. You send it to him. If this was anyone else, you would have not sent that picture. But this is Dave! You send a picture to Dave of everything. Well, not everything. Your phone buzzes.

'_john you are too cute please come to bed with me'_

'dave, calm down.'

'_come over here and make me egbert'_

Okay, here goes nothing.

'dave, i like you.'

'_i like you too'_

You groan. Why does he have to make everything so difficult?

'no, like, like-like. like, more than a bro'

'_i like like like you too'_

'_why do you think i send you pictures of myself looking super hot all of the time'_

Woah. Wait, what? Dave likes you? But you're all... Weird. Well, you have to admit it was a shot in the dark telling him how you felt, but part of you thought he returned your feelings. This was amazing. You sit there in your bed literally bouncing up and down with a stupid smile, trying to figure out in your scattered brain what to possibly say next.

'i don't even know what you sound like!'

_'like a sex god'_

Then something happens you never even thought would happen. The song you set as your ringtone for Dave (and only Dave) goes off. Your face turns bright pink with heat then your shaky hands hits the answer button. Your heart is thumping like a rabbit as you lift the phone up to your ear.

"H-hello?" You stutter out. What the fuck, why are you so nervous!? This is fantastic!

"John Egbert." Your name never sounded so good. The voice is still drowsy but it's deep and... Perfectly Dave.

"Hi, Dave." You smile as you tug at the blanket under you not really sure what's going to happen next.

"I bet you're blushing right now Egbert. Why didn't you tell me you liked me earlier?"

"Why did you never tell me you liked me?"

"Because I thought you liked Jade."

"Why does everyone think I like Jade!?" It's true, your dad even said he'd make the cake for your wedding with her. You hear Dave's chuckle. You forget everything else.

"Your voice is cute."

"Do I hear a little accent in there?"

"Hey, don't make fun. I try really hard to tame it."

"I wasn't making fun." You give a small laugh. "It's really cute."

"Not as cute as your laugh."

You blush then bite your lip with a smile. You lay back down on your pillow and start twirling your hair like a lovesick teenage girl. "So what's up?"

"Just thinking about how much I want to see you."

"I think about that all of the time..." And it's true! Laying in bed, you close your eyes and imagine Dave laying there with you, falling asleep with you. But he's never really there and it hurts when you wake up.

"I would do so many things to you if I were with you right now."

His voice. Oh my god, his voice. And what he said. There have been occasions where you thought about doin' the nasty with Dave, many many occasions, actually, and it just occured to you that maybe Dave had the same thoughts about you. You decide to go along with this.

"Really? Like what?" You try to make your voice sound seductive, but in reality, you sound sincere with your question, as if you have no idea what he's talking about. But you do know what he's talking about, thank you very much.

"Well I'd kiss you. I'd kiss you so hard, Egbert."

You lick your lips barely, as if you were actually about to kiss him. "I would kiss you back... I bet you're a good kisser..."

"You have no idea. I know how to use my tongue, trust me." His voice is dragged out and you are liking where this is going.

"Oh I trust you alright. I don't doubt you for a minute."

"Good. You better.." His raspy voice is starting to get to you. You want him to say more things to you, his voice is the best noise you have ever heard in your entire life.

"Your voice is really hot, Dave. Like, super hot, I'm kind of getting flustered and junk.." You wish you weren't so awkward, but you can almost hear the smirk in Dave's voice as he responds, and that's worth your awkwardness.

"I'm glad you like it. I like your voice, too."

You groan. "Ughh, I wish you were here right now..."

"I would make you feel so good, John."

"R-really? How?" You're biting your bottom lip again and wiggling your toes in anticipation.

"Close your eyes." He says. You do so. "Are they closed?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay, go with this." He pauses for a while, making you anxious. "Pretend I'm there with you. My hands are exploring your body."

You quickly open your eyes and put your phone on speaker so you could use both of your hands. This was going to be awesome. You lay the phone on your pillow close to your ear and close your eyes again, pretending Dave is there with you.

"I'd stroke your neck and chest and stop at a both of your cute little nipples and make them hard.

You move your hands over your upper body and begin to pinch at and rub your nubs. "Ohh~" You haven't touched yourself in a while so this feels pretty good. And on top of that, you're pretending Dave is doing it, making it that much better. "Those aren't the only thing you're making hard..." You breath out.

"Oh, you're telling me, Egbert. Now move one of those hands down south, ya? Take your time, though."

And you do so. Lower and lower, one of your hands travel from your nipple to your boxers. You take a sharp inhale as you slip one finger under the band.

"Don't take off your boxers just yet. Just stroke yourself under your boxers and pretend it's me doing all the , I'd love to touch that cock of yours, John. Not only would I just touch it, I'd stroke it and run my hot tongue over the length of it. I would be extra sensitive to your slit before takin' you all in my hot, wet mouth and give it the treatment it deserves. How does that sound, hm?"

You're sure he can hear your little moans and deep breathing because that caused his own voice to shallow. You can only imagine what he's doing to himself. You stroke yourself to the image of Dave giving you head as well as the image of Dave jacking himself off. "Oohh, Dave, keep going, please... Don't stop.."

"Oh, fuck, John. So vocal, I love it. Don't worry baby, I won't stop anytime soon." You get chills when he calls you baby, which causes you to pinch your nipple a little bit harder.

"How do you feel, babe, huh? Do you feel good?"

You squeeze your eyes tighter and arch your back into your hand, believing it is Dave's hand. "Yes." You breath out. "Oh, god yes, Dave, I feel so good, you're so amazing..."

"Good, very good. Oh, fuck, John." You hear him take a sharp breath then let out a moan. "You're making me so fucking hard, Egbert. I bet you taste so good. I'm picturing you under me and its so hot. I want to be all over you."

The desperation in his voice causes you to moan and groan and make high pitched noises that you thought you couldn't make. The image of Dave over you panting, sweating, groaning, saying things like,

"John, you're so fucking perfect and sexy, you turn me on so much. Mmmmm, I want to fuck you so hard and fast until you can't sit up..."

Yeah, things like that.

"Dave..." You pant out. "Dave, oh god, Dave." You're close. "I'm so close, I'msofuckingclose." Your voice is high as you cry out and add more friction between your hands and the rest of your body.

"Cum, John, cum like never before and pretend I'm right there next to you, cumming with you." His breaths are deep and quick, it's apparent he's close, too.

You're deluded image in your mind shows Dave moving his hands over his cock and your cock simultaneously in a rushed manner. And when you cum, you believe that's Dave's essence falling on your stomach and soaking your boxers. You scream out his name as you climax, then letting out another satisfied moan as you ride out your orgasm.

A few moments later, while you're still in a daze, you hear Dave cum, moaning out your name. You both lay in your beds hundreds of miles away from each other, panting and wishing you were with each other. What you just experienced was so erotic and at the same time depressing, and all you want to do is cuddle with Dave.

"Holy fuck, Egbert. I thought you'd be vocal, but not that vocal. I bet you woke up the whole neighborhood." You hear Dave's sore voice chuckle softly.

"I'm sorry." You breathe out. You turn to grab your phone and switch it off from speaker with your clean hand, ignoring all your mess for now.

"Don't be, love, it's beautiful." He sounds tired again, you don't blame him.

"What do we do now?" You ask. You have no idea where your relationship with him stands.

"Well I guess I do this:" he pauses for effect, making you sit up, impatient.

"John Egbert, will you be my boyfriend?"


	4. Computerstuck4

ComputerStuck  
**  
****A/N: Woahhh. This chapter came out really short. _ Oh well, I said the chapters would be short, and I'm sorry. But there will be a lot of them, so it's not that bad! Enjoy!**

Chapter four

You wake up with your favorite person laying there right next to you. He's so beautiful when he sleeps. His mouth is a little bit open and his small breaths are so small and delicate, kind of like him. Kind of. He doesn't sleep with his glasses on, of course, so you can stroke his face without anything getting in the way. You move a bit closer to him and plant soft kiss on his lips before noticing a little problem down south.

You sigh and roll to your back and look at your shades sitting on the nightstand next to you. You smile briefly. You like the feeling of not being insecure about your eyes when you're with someone. What you don't like is waking up in the morning with a hard on.

Closing your eyes once more, you move your hand to your "problem" and begin to slowly play with it. Due to last nights actions with your boyfriend, neither of you have clothes on, which is pretty convenient. You picture scenes from a few hours ago as you stroke your length, feeling very dirty about the fact that your PIC is asleep as you jack yourself off. Yeah, that's pretty hot.

You're so deluded with images of fucking John that you don't realize the actual boy waking up next to you until you hear his little voice.

"Nnng, Dave?" You open your eyes and cease your hand motion to witness a beautiful boy stretching in his wake, eyes right on the tent of the blanket.

"Sorry, John." You smile lazily at him, a smile that he returns.

"Don't be~" He says with a yawn. He sits up and rubs his eyes. "Here, I'll help you out." He moves off the blankets from you both and moves down to grasp you by the hips. He lays in between your legs as he smiles up at you.

"N-no you don't have to, John, really." You don't know why you say this because you know very well how not shy Egbert really is. But for some reason this morning, you're a bit timid. Probably because he caught you masturbating. Oh well. Not the first time.

John moves his tongue around your cock without shame then closes his mouth around your tip, flicking your slit with his wet, warm muscle. You groan and grab his hair, watching with extreme intent. He starts bobbing his head, giving your whole length the attention that it's crying for. "Mmmm," he hums, sending vibrations down your whole body. You groan and arch up your body, attempting to shove your dick deeper into your boyfriend's mouth. You shut your eyes in ecstasy as he takes it all, deepthroating like a pro. You're proud because you taught him all that he knows.

You open your eyes and look up at Egbert who is sitting up, smiling, and licking his lips. You're about to ask him why he stopped, but his next actions cut off your thoughts. John climbs over your hips, straddling you. You're totally awake now.

"Oh, you're so bold, Egber-" You're cut off with a steamy kiss before John sits back up. Smiling at you, he reaches behind and grabs your throbbing cock. He lifts himself up and lines up your impressive sex with his twitching hole, and with one motion, wraps your dick with his tight, warm ass. You both let out a groan and John's smile fades with a gasp, but he keeps his eyes dead on you. He bites his bottom lip and his eyes lids start to flutter as he slowly begins to rock back and forth, moaning in the process.

You grab his hips and start thrusting up into him, tilting your head back so it lays on the pillow, shutting your eyes again. The way his muscles massage your cock is the best feeling you could ever experience. You groan out his name over and over. You start thrusting faster, he begins to bounce faster, making cute/sexy sounds every time your dick hits his prostate. "Oh, dear lord, John-" You moan his name as he scratches down your chest. You slap his ass, forcing a little squeak from his parted, dry lips. You're getting so close. You sit up and wrap your arms around John's waist, kissing his neck, occasionally biting. He's moaning so much and so loud, it's amazing that you lasted so long.

The two of your are scratching at each other's back, moving as one, making the friction unbearable. "John... I'm so close..." You moan into his neck. He lets out an extra loud moan. "Dave! Dave, just a little longer... Just a little longer..." His eyes squeeze shut as he starts panting, moving wildly over you.

"Johnnn... C'mon..."

"Just a little longer..."

"Just a little longer..."

"...Just..."

You wake up in your bed, sweating and panting. And alone.

"A little... longer..."

It's still dark out and the left side of your bed is so cold. It's always cold. No one's ever there, you don't know why this would be any different.

After you realize you were just dreaming, you wrap your arms around your legs and rest your chin on your knees. You feel so young like this, but it doesn't matter. You want John with you right now, not in fucking Washington. Seriously, who the fuck even lives in Washington?

Well, your boyfriend does. You hate Washington. You hate Texas for being so far from Washington. You hate yourself for not being with John at this very moment. But you don't hate John for not being with you, nothing is ever his fault.

You bang your head on your knees, attempting to not think about things that depress you. You hear your phone vibrate to signify a text. You stop your minor self-abuse to look at your phone sitting by your shades. The shades John gave you. You reach for the phone and look at the time. It's 4:42am. You slide your finger across and enter the password '5646' then read the text message.

_'hey dave! i know you're probably asleep, but i just couldn't stop thinking about you. just know that i love you! okay bye'_

Your eyes tear up and you squeeze your phone. John. Why? Why did you have to fall in love with someone so inconvenient? Oh well. Too late now.

'i love you too dork'

-endchpt4-

**A/N: Sorry if I hurt your feelings. It's not that bad, though.**


	5. Computerstuck5

**A/N: Longest chapter! I had an idea for this one, then it kinda turned into this. I decided to add a little drama aspect. But don't worry, lovely followers, it won't get too hectic. Thank you so much for the reviews they really help and keep me going! Enjoy~ -FRD**

Chapter Five

You smile as you receive a text back. You tell him to go to sleep, it's way past his bedtime. You close your phone and shuffle between your sheets. You've been dating the most amazing boy ever for two months. Two glorious months full of phone sex and falling asleep over the line.

It is so early in the morning, which means this very moment is Valentines Day. You should probably get some sleep and stop thinking about the fact that you can't really spend this day with your boyfriend, the only person who would make this day appropriate and necessary.

You stare at the ceiling and wait for time to pass. You have such a hard time falling asleep and you have no idea why. It's always been like this though. No big deal. You just wished you could skip today. Knowing that Dave is probably getting thousands and thousands of Valentines gifts makes you really sad. Not really jealous, you're not the jealous type. You trust Dave not to mess around with someone else. But you wish you could be there with him so he won't be drowning in gifts, gifts that aren't from you...

You soon fall asleep with bitter thoughts and you wake up when your alarm goes off at 7:00am. You're tired, but you get up anyway. You take a shower, attempt to tame your hair, then put on some nice clothes and take a picture of yourself. Even though you won't be together, you can always send him more pictures. You can send him all the pictures in the world. You know he's not awake, but that's okay. At least he'll wake up with a picture of his loving boyfriend.

You head down stairs before you begin to start feeling full of yourself like you usually do when you know Dave Strider is your boyfriend. You eat a small breakfast, avoiding your dad, and then head to school. Last night, you bought a small gift for Jade, knowing she'd be very appreciative. Since you can't give anything to the person you love, might as well give something to your best friend, right?

You get to school and everything's quiet. Well, you did get there about 45 minutes before the starter bell rings, but you like avoiding all the traffic. Time passes and you get to first period. Already, there are a shit ton of girls with presents from and for other people. Squealing and just making a huge, annoying ruckus. You know that Dave is undergoing the same thing, and all you want to do is just take him away from all that and kiss him. Kiss him in front of the girls that are showering him with gifts and proclaiming their love to him. Ugh! This is so frustrating, you just want to go home.

_'good morning sunshine the world says hello'_

'hi,dave.'

_'happy valentines day im sorry we couldnt spend it together'_

'don't be sorry! it's not your fault. i'm just a little sad that a lot of people are gunna be giving you gifts and i can't give you anything...'

_'well im not going to school so dont sweat that'_

'you're not going to school?'

_'nah and no one knows where i live so im going to have a nice secluded day'_

'why do you never go to school?'

_'well we have a lot of days off but also valentines day is the worst people are so annoying'_

'oh... well i should've stayed home too! so we could talk on the phone and stuff!'

'oh crap, class is starting, i'll text you in a bit'

_'love you'_

You put your phone on vibrate and stuff it into your pocket. You're kind of relieved he didn't go to school, but now you have to suffer all day, knowing you two could've had a fun day over the phone while you have to put up with this cruddy holiday at school. Your day is going to be so boring and lame.

Your class ends and you find Jade in the hallway with a small pink bag in her hand. She's wearing a great smile as she approaches you.

"John! Happy Valentine's Day!" She flings her arms around your neck and you hug her back. She pulls away and smiles up at you. "I got this for you!" She hands you the pink bag. You take it then reach into your messenger bags' pocket and pull out her small gift.

"And I got this for you!" You smile at then hand her the small, wrapped box.

"I'll open it later. " She says and puts the box in her bag. "You can open my gift whenever you feel like it needs to be opened! Off to class now!" She spins around and bounces away. You chuckle slightly and hold on the bag as you head to class. You wonder what it is, but it doesn't feel like this is the time you should open it.

You get to class and sit down. You put your head on the desk as you wait for class to start. You want it to start so it can end so you can go to lunch. And eventually, you can go home. You're about to pull your cell to text Dave, but a vibrate beats you to it.

It's a picture message. You smile slightly and tap the screen to open it. It's a picture of Dave (in his shades of course) unfortunately with clothes one, laying in his bed. He has a heart shaped pillow laying on his chest. You're about to text him back, asking him why on earth he had a heart shaped pillow, but another vibrate interrupted.

It was another picture message from Dave. No shirt this time. You make a puzzled expression and attempt to text him back. But a vibrate interrupts your thought process.

Same position, wider smile, just boxers. You gulp. You know what he's doing. You're about to text him, telling him to stop because he was in class. You've never seen your boyfriend's cock, but you've imagined it way more than once. You're a bit nervous and you want to occasion to be special. You don't want to be sitting in the middle of class.

Another vibrate cuts off your thoughts. Your heart skips a beat before you tap to open the picture. It's Dave. Naked. Oh god. But the pillow is now covering his goods. You let out a relieved sigh and slump in your desk. You knew he wouldn't do that.

Class starts and you begin to silently do your work along with the rest of the class. You can't stop glancing down at the last picture Dave sent you. You want to text him back, but you know you'd be caught and, with your luck, your teacher would probably see the picture you're constantly looking at.

About thirty minutes pass and the class is a little less than halfway over. You get a text. Since your phone is already open to Dave's messages, you can just glance down to read the text.

'hmmm youre in english right that means you cant text'

You can't text back, obviously, so you just sit there. Another ten minutes pass and you get another text.

'dont text back if you want me to keep sending pictures'

You bit your bottom lip and sigh. Of course. Of course he would do this.

No less than five minutes later, your phone vibrates. You tap the icon and enlarge the picture. It's Dave's reflection. He's holding the phone to a body mirror that has his body in it. One hand, he's holding his iPhone, and in the other hand, he's holding the heart shaped pillow over his... area. Completely naked still. His small smirk makes you blush.

You work while you sweat the next time you feel your phone vibrate. It doesn't take long. You glance on your phone and tap to enlarge the photo with the caption 'thinking of you'

You almost die. Your heart is all over the place as you look at the picture. The pillow is nowhere to be seen. He's holding his... His... Penis. His hard, long cock. Holy fuck. It's so gorgeous. It's exactly what you imagined, but not necessarily. Oh god. That's the penis you daydream about, the penis you constantly want to give head to. Dave's dick.

You shift uncomfortably in your desk and pretend to work. You want to stare at the picture all day, but you'll get caught, so you just stick with glancing down every once in awhile. Then your phone vibrates. What could he have possibly sent you now?!

You quickly tap to open the picture and squeak audibly, grabbing the attention of some of the students, but not the teacher. You give them an apologetic expression then look back at your phone.

Dave's fingers are on one of his nipples, and his boner is just stick straight up. His smile is so sly and addictive as the picture shows him biting his lower lip. His glasses give him the never-ending mysterious edge. You just want to... Ugghhh. Lick all of his body! Okay that was weird.

You take a deep breath and look up at the clock. Only two more minutes till class ends. At lunch, you can just distract yourself so you won't be in danger of getting a hard on. Just two more minutes.

Okay, now just one... Your phone buzzes on your lap. You cringe at the sensation then look down at the caption.

'im pretending its yours'

You tap it open.

Your boyfriend is just beautiful. His cum is all over his toned stomach and his hand. He's lifted that hand to his mouth and with his confident smile, his tongue sticks out, dabbing the tip of his index finger. His tan lines are now so noticeable because his giant cock isn't standing there to distract you.

The bell rings and you jump in your desk. You quickly gather all of your stuff and run out of the classroom. You head to the smallest bathroom in your school that is in a really obscure place so you can take care of your god-forsaken "business". It's on the other side of the school but it only has two stalls and the light barely works, so it's mostly avoided. You pass Jade who just waves to you as if you running down the hall was the most normal thing in the world. You're about to reach the staircase that leads to the bathroom when your phone starts vibrating violently.

You stop in your tracks and take a deep breath. You pull out your phone to see the call is from Dave. You huff and look around nervously before answering it.

"Dave, you ass!"

"Hello to you, too, baby." You can hear the smirk in his voice and you can't help but to smile back.

"Dude, Dave. I have a boner right now, thanks to you!" You whisper 'boner' just in case someone was around. You start making your way down the stairwell and make sure the coast was clear. You're lucky it was lunch time because most students go off campus, especially on Valentine's day.

"So you liked what you saw?"

You bite your lower lip before responding. "Uhh, apparently."

"Are you alone?"

"Almost."

"Good."

You get to the bathroom and lock the main door behind you and then you get to a stall. You hurriedly pull down your pants and get out your throbbing sex. You slump down on the toilet seat and begin to stroke yourself.

"Hurry up," you pant out.

"Calm down."

"I can't..." You moan.

"God, Egbert. You're so slutty. It's so hot. You make me so hot..." Dave begins to breath harder and let out throaty breathes.

You quickly put your phone on speaker and set it on the toilet paper dispenser. You move your free hand to one of your nipple and begin to tweak it. Your moans get louder, but you remember to keep it controlled.

"Daaaave... I'm close.."

Your moan causes him to moan. "A-already, Egbert? Damn..."

You move your hand from your nipple to your phone and search for the pictures you just got. You scroll through them and you groan at the image of your boyfriends long, hard dick that he is currently jacking off. "Dave! Oh Dave, your cock is so amazing..."

You hear a breathy laugh. " John... John, I love you... So much..." His voiced is strained and you know he's close, too.

You stare at the last picture Dave sent you and it sends you over the end. You arch your back as much as you can with your toilet restrictions and cum all over your hand. You're careful not to get any mess on your clothes and you're left panting, half-clothed as you reach for your phone.

"Are you done Dave?" You breathe out.

It's still on speaker and you jump a little bit. You hear a great moan and you bite your lower lip with a smile. Why is your boyfriend so goddamn sexy? After a moment, you get an appropriate response.

"...Yeah I'm done."

You chuckle and stand up in your stall and give a small stretch. You straighten up your clothes and grab your phone. You walk out of the stall and set your phone on the sink and begin washing your hands vigorously. You turn off the faucet and lean against the sink with a huge smile on your face.

"You know, Dave. You might be in Texas, but I still love you."

You can hear a laugh. "I love you too, Egbert."

You take your phone off speaker and raise it to your ear so you can talk normally to Dave. You begin to play with your hands as you two just talk.

"Oh! Jade got me a present. I haven't..."

You hear a lock unlock. You quickly look at the main door. It's untouched.

"Opened..."

The other stall that you did not occupy slowly opens. The stall you didn't think to check.

"John? You still there?"

You stare at the stall with sheer terror as it opens to reveal a boy about your height with black, messy hair under his black beanie, pale skin, and an expression just as shocked as yours. You two just stare at each other. You lower your phone and it drops to the floor. The noise wakes you up from your state.

You both flinch and your eyes widen. You retrieve your phone fast as lightning then quickly look back at the boy. He hasn't moved an inch. A moment later, and the two of you are still staring. Your phone hung up on Dave when you dropped it, so you're eager to call him back and explained what happened.

Once again, Dave beats you to the punch. Your phone starts going off, signaling a call. Being you, you feel the need to be respectful. You clear your throat. "I have to take this..."

The boy's expression changes slightly at the sound of your voice. You slowly move to the door and unlock it with your eyes still glued on the other and, finally, you dash out the door as you answer your call from Dave.

"John? You there? What happened?"

You listen to his voice as you continue to run. You run out the school and run to your car and quickly get in and lock the doors after checking your backseat. Once the coast is clear, you sigh and begin to tell Dave what happened.

"So there was a guy in the bathroom the whole time and when I finished washing my hands, he came out of the other stall!" Your words are rushed and you're not sure if Dave heard you.

"Really? Did you know him?"

"No! He just stared at me! Oh god I'm going to die this is terrible!"

"Did he look like the type to spread rumors and shit?"

"I don't know! I don't know! I'm such an idiot!"

"Don't worry, John. This is all my fault, I'm sorry."

"Don't be..." You sigh and sit up straighter. "It'll be fine, I'm sure..." You're breathing is heavy and you can't feel your face on fire.

"Alright then... Are you okay?"

You nod then remember that he can't see you. "Yeah I'm alright. I should go. Lunch is about to end.."

"Okay."

"I love you, Dave."

"I love you, too, Egbert. I'll text you."

"Okay... I love you..."

"I love you."

You hang up the phone and get out of your car. You adjust your messenger bag and head to your third class of the day.

Once you get to class, you sit in your seat. You're about four minutes early. You sit there for two minutes, sulking. Then you remember the gift Jade gave you. It feels like the right moment to open it...

You reach into your messenger bag an pull out the small pink present. There's a smallish card and you begin to open it. On the front, there's a a heart. Like, a human heart. You crack a small smile then open it. In red letters, it says. "Happy Valentine's day!" And in Jade's hand writing, it says: 'Hey John! Happy Valentine's! I'm sorry you couldn't spend it with Dave. I hope this small present makes your day a bit better! I love you! -Jade'

Your teacher calls for attention and announces its time for class before you get to the actual present. You're about to put the gift back in your bag and pull out your reading book, but the teacher clears his throat.

"Alright, kids. We have a new student today! Please be nice and what not."

You look up from your bag just in time to see the new student walk into your class. It's the boy from the bathroom. Of course it is... You blush bright red and sink lower and lower into your desk, hoping he doesn't notice you.

The teacher goes on explaining how he's from California and why he transferred here, but you're not listening. You're just taking note of how he looks. He looks so unamused, if not angry. He's chewing gum inaudibly and glancing around at the other students in your class. Finally his eyes land on you.

You give him a worried expression and attempt to lower yourself deeper into your desk just to find that you're almost sliding onto the floor. A light pink tint crosses his cheeks as his chewing slows and his expression softens. For the second time this day, the both of you just stare at each other.

You both look at the teacher once he asks for the boy to introduce himself. He looks back at the class with the same almost-angry expression as before, only sometimes making eye contact with you.

"Hello, classmates." His voice matches his expression. "My name is Karkat Vantas." Now that you think about it, he looks a bit scary. "I hope we could all be great friends." He sounds like a gun is being held to his head and he is not happy about it at all. The whole class, including the teacher, feel extremely uncomfortable. His eyes land on you and you quickly look back at your present.

To distract yourself, you decide to open it. You pull out the wrapping paper and look inside the bag. It's just another card...

You pull it out and read the cover. 'This Valentine's Day, I hope something magical happens.' You open it and the most dramatic part of 'My Heart Will Go On' blasts louder than you think a card can go.

'YOU'RE HERE, THERES NOTHING I FEAR!'

You quickly shut the card and look up to see everyone looking at you. Karkat is making a disgusted look and you close your eyes, and slowly lay your head on the desk out of embarassment.

Jade knew this would happen. You don't know how, but she plotted your demise today. You sigh into your desk and bang your head against the wood lightly a few times before you just lay there, motionless. You don't notice that the new boy sitting at the used-to-be-vacant desk next to you and you dont notice the teacher starting his lesson. You believe you're the most unlucky person in the world.

-endchpt5-

**A/N: Sorry about the errors the first time I posted this. Luckily my wonderful, beautiful friend Brenna fixed them for me. Hope you liked it!**


	6. Computerstuck6

**A/N: My A/Ns are just gunna be replies from now on.**

Guest : i m laughig so hard i cant beatrth

**That's good! Laugh at ALL the misfortune! Muahahahahaha. Thanks for laughing. I thought it was funny and Brenna was like "AWHH POOR JOHN"**

Kawaii-demon: This story is amazing! I hope you update soon! It was so cute and the characters were perfectly written! 3

**Thanks! I'm still learning how to write Karkat, so hopefully you guys won't tear me apart too badly for the way I've written his character in chapter 6…**

PandaFanForLife535: I love you so much for writing this! (Not in a creepy stalker way...) I absolutely LOVE this story and the idea you have going on here. I wonder how Karkat being introduced is going to affect things...

**I love you so much for READING this! (In a creepy stalker way… loljk..) Well, you'll find out about Karkat more in this chapter, so hopefully some questions will be answered. But it might turn out a way you didn't quite expect…**

dianoeticDefenestrator : You're so damn mean to John here D:

But I forgive you. It's enough awesome to make up for it.

**I'm sorry! Not really though. We have to make some sacrifices for the cause of fanfiction! But I am sorry. I do feel bad for John. And Dave. And Karkat. –sigh- Thanks for forgiving me!**

prince0ujimax:

Ahhhhhh

Karkat

I love you

John and your boner need to calm down yo

Update soon yeah?

**I UPDATED RIGHT. NOW. Lol. Anyway. I love you too! And John is like, super horny all the time. Kids these days. Tsk tsk tsk.**

Chapter 6

You wake in a bad mood. You don't know why, but you just do. You usually wake up in no mood in particular, then something happens that annoys you and then you're in a bad mood for the rest of the day. But for some reason, you wake up in a bad mood.

It's probably because its your second day at your new school. You're pretty happy you're not in California anymore, but you will definitely miss your friends. Mostly Gamzee. Surely he's an annoying fuck and you hate to admit it, but. He was your best bro for many, many years. And now you're in stupid Washington. Seriously, who lives in Washington?

That fucking freak from yesterday lives in Washington. John Egbert. What the fuck kind of name is that? It suits him though. But who in their fucking right minds are bat shit stupid enough to jerk off in a school bathroom without checking all the fucking stalls? Seriously.

You get out of bed and take a quick shower that consists of shampoo, body wash, and ice cold water. If you took hot showers, you would just end up feeling really drowsy afterwards. You step out of the bath and look at your dirty-mirror-obscured reflection. You sigh as you take note of your angry expression that stains your face earlier than usual. You wonder if you just had a bad dream that you can't quite remember.

Then your eyes glance up at your "deformity." You reach up with one hand and lightly touch one of your so-called horns. They're more like little nubs. But they're also the reason why you left California. When your classmates found out about your horns, you never heard the end of it, you were forced to run away. Gamzee was the only one who didn't give the slightest fuck.

You go through your daily morning actions and then get in your car and drive. School isn't too far from your new house, which is alright. You enjoy driving since it gives you time to be alone and not be surrounded by fuckers who never shut the fuck up.

Once you get to school, everything was just like yesterday, if not louder. You make your way to your locker as some kids give you a look that you don't give a fuck to describe. You get the two journals you need for your first two classes and head to your first period.

Being a new kid, you can't really do anything but sit there and pretend you give a fuck. You take notes like a good little student and you keep your mouth shut for your first two classes. Everything goes well enough and you're just kind of annoyed, not extremely-fucking-pissed-off annoyed. No one approaches you thankfully and you're left to yourself to work on assignments.

Not before too long, it's time for lunch. You make sure to steer clear of the bathroom you stumbled upon yesterday, though you wouldn't mind seeing John again. Wait what. Just kidding. Why did you even think that. Shut the fuck up.

You head to your car and try to decide where to go. You don't know any places at all, but there's nothing really wrong with just driving around and attempting to find something. You're about to put your key into your lock then you hear someone call your name.

"Karkat!"  
You turn around to see John. You feel your face immediately heat up, and then you see he has his phone held up to his ear. He's probably talking to the guy he was having phone sex yesterday. For some reason, this makes you mad. You give him a nasty look.

"What the fuck do you want?"

He doesn't seemed fazed by your bitter tone for some reason. This shocks you.

"About yesterday..." He stopped in front of you with an out-of-breath expression. He's blushing and you can tell he's flustered. The heat from your face does not disappear in the least. What the fuck.

"What the fuck about yesterday?" You almost growl.

"Well, I was just wondering if you... Were going to tell anyone about it."

You look at him with an unchanging, angry expression. Why would he think you would tell anyone? That didn't even cross your mind... What an asshole.

"Who would I have to tell?" You turn away from him and shove your key into the lock of the car door.

"Yeah, he said he wouldn't tell anyone. I know. I know. I love you. No, like, I really love you. A bunch. Okay. I'll text you. I love you. Bye."

You about to throw up. You open your car door, and you're about to get in, then John interrupts you again.

"Uhhh... Karkat?"

You turn around and glare at him for a moment before responding. "...What?"

"Where are you going for lunch?"

You look at the ground momentarily then back at the other. "Err, I'm not really sure." You mentally slap yourself in the face for not making that statement sound ruder. You don't want this kid to think you want to be his fucking friend. Because you don't!

"I can maybe." He clears his throat in the same manner he did yesterday in the bathroom. "Show you this really cool place."

Did John just offer to go to lunch with you? You think so. But why? Probably to win you over so he can know for sure you won't tell anyone. That shallow asshole. (In secret, you hope it's because he's actually a kind person who just wants to reach out to the new kid everyone is afraid of, but you're good at not getting your hopes up.)

For a while, you just stare at him with a semi-angry expression, chewing your gum lightly. He just stares back.

"Uhmm... Karkat?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why not." You see his eyes light up. That makes you almost not frown.

"Great! We can take my car!" He motions for you to follow him. You lock your car back up and follow.

He's parked on the other side of the lot and that makes you antsy. You get so nervous and anxious and you're so tempted to just turn back around and go sleep in your car. But you just want to go with him. You don't know why and it pisses you off, but you want to go with John.

Not in that way! Not in the dating way. You just met him. And he was wanking in the bathroom! You don't want to go with him in that way!

It's like John can feel your uneasiness. You get to his car and you stand by the passenger door as you wait for it to unlock. Once it does, you take a deep breath before opening the door and sliding into the leather seats. It's obvious he comes from a wealthy family. Or maybe he won the car lottery or some shit. You don't know.

You sit there staring out of the front window, waiting for the car to start or something. After about a minute of silence you turn to see John texting madly on his phone. You roll your eyes and look back out of the front window.

After another moment, he turns on the car and you're on your way to wherever he's taking you. You're quickly beginning to regret coming. He's going to spend his whole time texting his boyfriend. Why the fuck did you agree to this? You chew on your gum as you begin to drift off.

John cuts of the silence.

"So... Karkat."

"What?" You snap.

"I don't know!" He's says defensively. "I just like your name."

You stare out the window, taking a deep breath. "Thanks, I guess."

"How did your first day go?"

"Well, considering I spent my lunch listening to some kid have phone sex with his boyfriend, it was shit." You say, still staring out of the window.

It's quiet for a while. "I really had no idea you were in there."

"Yeah, I bet."

"I really hope we can forget about all this."

"Well, I certainly don't want to remember it." You spit out.

It's quiet for a bit, and you're starting to feel a teensy bit bad about being semi-rude. "... So your boyfriend, he doesn't live in Washington?"

John shakes his head. "He lives in Texas."

"Wow, that's far away..." You're thinking about how California is just as almost had a thing with Gamzee, then all this shit happened, and it's not really important. He's still your best bro and you miss him terribly and you can really relate with John.

"Yeah, but we deal with it. I really love him..."

"Yeah, you kind of say it... All the time."

He blushes and you catch a quick glimpse. It's pretty cute.

"California is far, too. Do you have anyone over there?"

You nod then remember that John's eyes are glued to the street.

"My friend Gamzee."

"Gamzee and Karkat. Weird names indeed."

"Shut the fuck up."

John chuckles slightly. That causes you to half-smile for a brief second.

John pulls into a tiny parking lot. You see a building with graffiti on all of the walls. A broken neon sign reads "The Moon."

"The Moon?"

"I know what you're thinking, I thought the same thing when I first came here. It looks really sketchy, but it's not, promise."

You both get out of the car and he locks the door before you both head towards the entrance. John goes through the door before you and when you finally get passed a sketchy hallway and through a second door, you're genuinely surprised.

It's looks like a normal cafe but with a smaller stage that has a a guy singer and playing his guitar on a stool. In the corner, there's a huge pile of board games. Instead of wooden chairs, there are just a bunch of couches. Hipster looking folks are behind the counter making coffee and pastries as they are ordered and it's not packed at all. How a kid like John knows about this place, you have no idea.

You walk up to the counter and order a cup of black coffee and that's it since you're not really big on eating. It turns out that they were the good kind of hipsters who just joke around and have a good time with their jobs instead of the annoying ones. That's good. You have no idea why you're thinking about this.

As you wait for your coffee to be made, you stand next to John who orders a very complicated drink. Luckily, the guy taking his order was a pro at coffee making or whatever the profession is called.

The two of you make small, stupid, nothing conversation as you wait for your drinks to come out. Finally, they do. You take a sip of your drink and it scorches down your throat. Mmm, just the way you like it. You watch John drink from his cup with little tiny sips. He squeezes his features together.

"...Are you alright?" You smile at his funny-looking expression."

"It's just really hot..." You laugh.

"You're very wimpy."

He gives you a bored expression. "Well, you taste it then!"

You glare at him as you take his cup from him and take a big gulp. You make a disgusted face.

"I told you it was hot!"

You push the cup back to him. "No, it's not that, it's really sweet!" You growl as you take a big swing of your black coffee.

"Let me taste yours, then.." John grabs your cup as it is still pressed to your lips and all the contents almost spill all over your sweater. You watched with intent and frustration as John takes a sip from your cup and begins to cough.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me it was black coffee!" You take the cup from him and smile mischievously at him. "You didn't ask." He just glares.

Once the two of you get back on campus and are sitting in your desks, ready for physics to start, the two are just talking like yesterday did not happen at all. Of course you bring it up sometimes to make him embarrassed and all flustered. And that's kawaii as fuck. And it turns out you both have a weird obsession with Nic Cage.

Class is about to start when the teacher asks one of the other students to take off his hat. You think he's talking to you so you look up at him, worried and caught of guard. But he was talking to some douchey looking guy. You watch them go at it for a while then the student points his finger at you. "That freak doesn't have to take of his hat!" The teacher looks at you. You give them both a very scary glare, especially the kid.

"Don't drag me into your fucking problems, you little shit."

"What the fuck did you just say?" The student stalks over to your desk as the teacher follows behind him, telling you both to calm down. You stand up and go face to face with the other boy. He's taller than you, but so is everyone else.

"I said." You pause. "Don't drag me into your fucking problems, you fucking fucker." Your old theater teacher would be proud of your articulation.

John steps between the two of you, surprising you both. "Alright, dude. Calm down." He tells the other boy. "We can figure this out like the civil students that we are." John gives him a toothy grin, believing that his words can always save the day.

Yeah, not today. The student punches John in the jaw and the boy stumbles back. His glasses are knocked off and they're heard crashing to the ground, breaking. You look over at John who's rubbing his jaw and leaning against a desk then you turn back to the student.

"Why the fuck did you just punch him, you mother fucker?" You don't give the student any time to respond and you throw your fist into his face. You both throw punches at one another and go wrestling to the ground. He's more vocal than you when he takes a hit, you notice. What a fucking wimp.

You're straddling his chest, punching the kid in the face when John yanks you off of him. You turn around and yell at him. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU LET HIM PUNCH YOU LIKE THAT! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING SHIT HEAD!"

John bites his lips and looks behind you. You turn around and see the principal that you met yesterday glaring at you. You sigh and roll your eyes.

All three of you end up sitting on a bench outside of the principal's office, waiting for her to call you all one at a time and asked what happened. Right now she was conferring with that good for nothing teacher.

You look at John who is looking down at his broken glasses with a glum expression. You feel really bad for letting that fucker punch him like that. "What the fuck were you thinking stepping in like that? I mean sure, it was hard to tell that that mother fucker was going to punch you, but you shouldn't have done that. I could've handled it myself." Your tone is a little harsher than you meant for it to be, but it always is.

John looks up to you and chuckles a little bit. "Karkat, it's alright.I wanted to stick up for my friend!"

He reminds you of a Japanese school girl. You sigh and give him a your never-changing angry expression as you chew on your gum. You want to say thank you, but you're pretty sure that's not in your vocabulary. John smiles at you again and you can feel the heat rising to your cheeks. You cough and cross your arms across your chest and slump in your chair.

The kid you just beat the shit out of faked a cough and said "fag." You stood up, ready to go for round two, when John just grabbed your hand. You looked down at him and he just rolled his eyes. You grunted and yanked back your hand that was now burning from human contact that you so lack and sit back down next to your first so-called-friend. This is going to be one hell of a school year.

**A/N: I'm not really satidfied with this chapter... But chapter 7 will be better, hopefully! Review and I will be happy and motivated! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Computerstuck7

**A/N:**

bunny:  
i cried  
**Me too, it's okay.**

thenookdestroier:  
Oh my gog do I sence some secret JohnKat going on here? Update! PLEASE!

**Maybe! Doooo youuu sense it or noootttt?**

nova  
i have beemm following this story  
for a while now and i'm glad i did  
this is an amazing fic  
and i realy hope you will continue it  
**I don't plan on NOT continuing it! The only reason it took me so long to update was because there was a con in my city and I was really busy with that. So I'm sorry for the wait! And thank you a lot!**

Guest  
i like it but karkles better not get between john and dave

**Who knows? I don't.**

1CracktasticPear  
Dude dude dude, that was really awesome. It was like me, but, except, like, MORE awesome. Haha, just kidding. But this story is super fun awesome to read. Can't wait for the next chapter!

**Thank you, dude!**

SukiWilliams  
Ya knoe, reading this ... In front of mah grandparents isnt good xD

**I know the feel, bro. Hahahaha. xD**

Kawaii-demon123  
woo! it's getting better and better :D

**Thanks, I was hoping it was going to turn out like that! Getting better and better, that is.**

sophisticatedharlot  
This chapter, best one ever  
I loved it  
You potray Karkat very well!  
Im not really a fan of Karkat using his Quirk in Real life vocabulary usings, but well done  
I sugest kk going a little longer of liking John before like, confessing or whatever you want to do.  
/meakes heart with fingers  
update when ever the time feels right yo

**I love you Max! Thank you so much for all of your constant advice! It really helps to have an outside eye!**

Brennason  
I love how John and Karkat get into all these awkward situations and Dave is just cooling a thousand miles away unharmed. Poor John with his glasses :( I feel so bad for the guy

**Not for long...**

ThatOneChick  
I have so much love for this story. So much, like all of it. All of my love. I don't have the ability to words right now. Every sentence is powerpacked with sheer awesome. So yeah, you should totally keep updating

**Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me! And I will totally keep updating!**

AJaxs  
d'aaawwwwwwww

**DDDWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH **

_Enjoy this chapter, mateys._

* * *

Chapter 7

John hasn't really been talking to you as much as he used to. You're okay with that since you're not one of those clingy boyfriends. Well, also, you've never met him IRL so you can't really BE clingy. I mean sure you can, but you're not literally clinging to him. You wish you were so you could be by him at all times, and talk to him at all times. Not because you have no one else to talk to; which you don't but still. You just want him to have other friends so he doesn't feel lonely since you're never there with him. Yeah, he needs other friends besides Jade. Like Kitkat. That little shit: Kitkat.

You sigh as you splash your face with cold water and look into your reflection. It was Spring Break and you have nothing to do. Sure you could go to the music festival in Austin or go to the state fair in Dallas, but you just want to talk to John. And since you can't do that, and you don't have any other friends, you just decide to lay in bed, play video games, and think about John. Wait for him to call you. He calls you once a day, but that's it. Not texting, no pictures.

You're still grateful because you both get to fall asleep talking to each other and he always fills you in on everything he did that day. But his days are starting to consist of Kitkat more. That stresses you out.

You lay on your bed momentarily until you hear your Skype message pop up. You and John added each other a while ago on Skype so you could video chat. It never happened, though. You get up from your bed and walk over to the desk and plop down with a huff.

"hey dave! karkat is over. just wanted to say hello."

You stare at the screen for a while, trying to figure out what to say. You've been so down in the dumps, you're so tempted not to respond.

Actually, that's just what you'll do.

You walk back over to your bed and fall down with a groan. You feel so slothy and you haven't been motivated to fight in a while, so you've been converting into a couch potato. You're sure you're about to fall asleep when you hear that Skype call ring.

You lay on the bed for a while, wondering if you're just imagining it but when it doesn't go off, you groan and roll over to your back and sit on your bed. It's probably Rose calling for some obscure reason. You're walking over to your annoying computer when you see it's from John. You search your room for your shades but you think you left them in the laundry room. You sigh and click the green phone. This is the first time you've ever Skyped with John and this is also the first time he will ever see your eyes.

You see Kitkat. You know what he looks like because he takes pictures with John. Well, it kinda looks like John forces him to be in the frame, which is another thing you don't like. But you don't see John. That's weird.

You both just stare at each other. He looks so angry and you have no idea why. And you kind of don't give a fuck. Where the fuck is John?

"Uhhh." You start. It looks like your voice startles the creature. "Where's John?"

The guys' features relaxes. You raise an eyebrow. Maybe you should go get your shades, he's probably thinking you're such a freak. Even though you don't care what this guy thinks about you, you start to feel insecure. You're about to hang up when he talks.

"Sorry, I was just startled. John told me he's never seen your eyes.. And they're... They're really beautiful."

You see him looking at the computer screen, watching you through the monitor. His expression and the way he carries himself made you think he was going to be an asshole, but... After that comment, you feel a bit rude for being so angry at your boyfriend's best friend.

Kitkat drags his hands over his face and takes a deep breath. You just smile at him. "I didn't really mean to say that out loud so let's forget I said that." You just chuckle and nod your head. When John said Kitkat was embarrassingly dorky, you expected someone like your boyfriend. This guy is still embarrassingly dorky, but in the way that you can easily make fun of. That makes you feel better.

"Anyway, John was really sleepy all day and he asked me to tell you that he was going to sleep. Since I'm sleeping over tonight and not tired in the least bit, I decided to play video games. But then I thought you might wanted to see this..." Kitkat stands up and grabs the camera. You guess John uses a laptop, you never really knew. He walks over to John's bed and he angles the camera to show John asleep, sucking his thumb lightly.

He's so adorable. And he has day clothes on, so he must have been extremely tired... You wish you responded to him when he instant messaged you. Too late now. You wish you could go over there and change him into PJ's and cuddle up with him. That's so lame, but whatever.

After a moment or two, and some screenshots or five, Kitkat walks back over and puts the laptop back in it's original position. He sits in front of the camera. You smile at him.

"Thanks, Kitkat."

"It's actually Karkat." He sounds a bit annoyed. Your smile widens.

"Same difference." You mumble out as you yawn and rub your eye.  
"Actually, not really." He says. "My name is fucking Karkat, not Kitkat. I'm not a fucking piece of chocolate with fucking waffles or some shit in the middle of it."

You smile with your eyes as well as your flawless teeth. It's nice seeing clearly. The screen is pretty dark since the lights are off where Kitkat and John are. The only provided light is the laptop. So with your shades off for once, there's not trouble making out what your seeing.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." You say casually and lean back in your chair. "So, what made John so sleepy?"

Kitkat shrugs. "Well he woke up early and came to my house for a bit then we went swimming. And by swimming I mean I sat under an umbrella and watched him make new friends at the pool. Then he was invited to a party and I went with him to make sure it wasn't sketchy. It wasn't. It was actually a really shitty party. So we were only there for a little bit but he made a new friend called Jake or some shit like that so we both went to his house and hung out. They went on a trampoline while I watched then swam in his swimming pool..." He took a deep breath. He's starting to get annoyed telling this story and you're starting to get annoyed just listening to it. Not by Kitkat, but by the fact that John is having all this fun without you. You're jealous of Kitkat and all of John's new 'friends' too. And by the looks of it, Kitkat seems to not be that happy about the fact that John is social when he can be.

"So I watched them swim for like two fucking hours and then all three of us went to dinner after John fucking showered in the guys' shower. Then we came here. And he messaged you. And you didn't reply. Then he fell asleep, like fucking, immediately after that. Then I was about to message you then I saw him then I called you." He looked to the computer screen from the keyboard and stared at you for a while. You both just looked at each other through the monitors, both thinking about the same thing: how jealous you are of one another.

Kitkat breaks the silence. "The end. That's the end of my fucking story."

The fact that Kitkat is angry about John's friend-making makes you certain he likes him more than a best friend. But, for some reason, you don't really have a problem with that. If Kitkat likes John, chances are he'll make sure nothing ever, ever happens to him. And if you're not there with your boyfriend to protect him the they you want to, maybe Kitkat can...

You clear your throat and lean a little closer to your webcam. It still feels weird without your glasses, but you'll live. "Kitkat." You say seriously.

He glares at you for a moment. "... What?"

"Make sure nothing happens to John. As you could guess, I care about him a lot. And I can tell you really care about him too and that makes me extremely grateful." You shift a little uncomfortably in your chair before continuing. "I'm really trusting you with him. I know we never talk, but John says really good things about you and you have never betrayed his before. He's really good at picking good friends." You think of Jade and Rose and how much they both care about him.

"What I'm asking is," You smile lightly, "Can you please take care of him? I trust him with all of my heart and I know he'll never cheat on me but I know he trusts people extremely easily. And I would die if anything ever happened to him..." Your smile fades and you downcast your eyes. "He's the most important person in my life and I can't be there with him. I've never felt his touch or smelt his hair. And I feel just so bad for never being there for him."

Kitkat clears his throat, causing you to look back up at your monitor. His expression is soft. "Dave. John talks about you all the time. I know he doesn't talk to you as much as he used to when I first met him, but he's always talking about you. Yeah, we do care about each other, but I can tell you now he cares about you in a way I can never relate to." You can see sadness in his eyes before he looks at you with hard eyes. "I can promise you, Dave. I promise with everything that I have I will never let anything happen to John. He's the most important person in my life, too.

Your heart skips a beat and you're not quite sure why. You smile widely. "I knew you weren't all that bad, Kitkat."

"Stop fucking calling me that!"

You two talk about John for a while then you start talking about yourselves and you begin to learn more and more about this Kitkat character. He gets riled up really easily which makes you laugh. You bet he scares off a lot of people. He moved from California for a reason he hasn't even told John about yet, which you found weird and sketchy. But for some reason, you still trust him. He says it's weird how he saw your eyes before John, but you told him it was just chance and since school isn't in session at the moment, you don't usually wear your glasses.

You both learn more and more about each other and it's really nice. You feel John has got an excellent best friend.

"So let me think if I can get this right..." You make a face. "Gamzee is your best friend, Vriska is a crazy bitch, and Tavros is Gamzee's boyfriend?"

Karkat facepalms then snickers. "No! No. Well. Kind of. Gamzee was my best friend. Then he asked me out and I said no because I liked Terezi."

"The blind girl."

"Right."

"She sounds really awesome, from what you tell me." Kitkat just shakes his head and you shrug.

"Anyway. Yeah I liked Terezi. And Gamzee was my best friend! I really didn't want to ruin that relationship, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're saying." You take a sip of your soda.

"So he started to go after Tavros."

"Mr. Peter Pan Wheelchair, right?"

Kitkat nods. "Problem was, Vriska liked Tavros and made life for Gamzee complete hell and did all that shit I just told you about. And I had no fucking idea any of this was going on because I was so fucking busy deal with Terezi and she didn't even like me!"

You shoosh him because you don't want him to be too loud. You forgot why you don't want him to be too loud, but whenever he gets angry and raises his voice, you have to shoosh him. You've lost count of how many times you had to quiet him down for no apparent reason it seems and it's more of a subconscious thing now. But it doesn't matter.

He lowered his voice as he continued. "Then... None of it matter. None of it."

You look at the monitor that showed Kitkat. He looked really sad and weak. You really wonder what happened that was so terrible. "What happened, Kitkat?"

He looks up at the camera making it seem he was looking right at you which made your heart skip a beat for the second time tonight. He didn't even get a tad bit mad at your pet name. "Vriska. She knew Gamzee had liked me and so she concluded that if she tore me down, Gamzee would go down with me. She was partially right about that.."

He sighs and raises his hands to gently lay on his beanie. Keeping his eyes on the camera, he slowly removes it. Your heart is pounding though all you see is messy black hair so far. Finally the hat leaves his head completely and just barely sticking out of Kitkat's hair, you see them. The color of bone, two little horn-type nubs prod out of his head. He blushes as he finally looks away. Your eyes are glued to the monitor. Your blood-red eyes. You understand what he's been through.

It was quiet for a while and Kitkat finally looks back up at the computer, waiting for some kind of response. Instead of looking at the screen, you look at the camera. Your lips slightly curve up. He makes a bothered expression briefly then let's out a breath he was holding and smiles slightly back at you. You both just sit there for a while, silently understanding one another.

"Why haven't you told John?" You ask quietly. You finally remember why you wanted Kitkat to be quiet. You finally remembered that John, your boyfriend, was asleep a few feet away from the person you have been Skyping with for the past four hours. You're such a fucking idiot.

Kitkat clears his throat. "I ran away from California, from Gamzee because just being associated with me was such an outragous thing. I mean, even before everyone knew about my little disformity, I would push people away because of fucking trust issues so nobody really liked me. Then after Vriska sent pictures to everyone, I was really, truly a monster." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want John to turn into Gamzee."

You're silent for a while. "What did Gamzee do?" You asked.

There was a pained expression that crossed Kitkat's face. "When I went to school for the first week found out about me, it was terrible. I got into tons of fights, people spat on me, stole and broke my stuff, and they used my horns as an excuse to do all of it. So, Gamzee lost it." You hear him choke up.

"He was the only one sticking up for me and it made him crazy. I really don't want to go into details."

"You don't have to." You say calmly.

"I ended up calming him down though. But I decided I couldn't stay there. Seeing Gamzee like that. The most important person in my life. And it was all my fault." Kitkat rubbed his face with his hands and took a deep breath before putting back on his beanie and sitting up straighter. "So I left. And besides, California was never the fucking place for me. The sun was fucking annoying."

You smile and chuckle a bit. He's such a trooper. And he cares about John. You really like this guy. You look at the time. "Dude, Kitkat. I think this is latest I've ever stayed up. Well, recently. I'm pretty sure you have my number since John has used your phone to call me multiple times. You should text me sometime or something. I think it'd make John happy if we became friends."

The other boy nods and stretches his arms over his head. "I should go to sleep too. I'm so fucking tired."

"Kitkat? Can you do me one more favor?"

He scowls back at the camera. "If you fucking stop calling me Kitkat."

You stick out your tongue briefly. "Whatever. Can you sleep with John for me?"

Kitkat's eyes widen and he turns bright red. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING YOU FUCKING DOUCHE BAG?!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU IDIOT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" You can be just as loud as him. You take a deep breath. "No, you dumbshit. Just sleep next to him and hold him for me. I'm sure he'd be okay with him. Just, please. Comfort him for me. Tell him I love him and that i'll talk to him when he wakes up."

Kitkat sighs and nods hesitantly. "Sure, I don't see why the fuck not.."

You knew he'd say that. You give him a smile and he just stares lazily back at you. "Bye, Kitkat."

"Adios, assfuck."

**-endchpt7-**


	8. Computerstuck8

**A/N:**

pappapshoosh  
this is just amazing most davejohn fanfic's are really just cliche and lame. Yours its a cute long distance relantionship that gives me so many flipping feels u/u I remeber reading it I was like OMG o/o ! and when it was karkat in the stall I was laughing. I just love thia story and hope you can update soon as possible c: I see alot of otp3 here ;3 davexjohnxkarkat

**Dude... Dude. davexjohnxkarkat are my Homestuck otp. 5ever**

LAME GUEST  
kyaaa I love this it's so funny you must continue it or else

**This chapter isn't as funny. Heads up...**

Zexionienzo  
ASDFGHJKPOIUYTREWSDCVBHUYTGF VBNJUYTGFVBHYTREDXCVGTREDSXC FGTRFDCVBGHYGB WHY SI THIS SO ADORABLE AND WONDERFUL AND ALL THESE OTHER FANTABULASTIC ADJECTIVES I CANT THINK OF BECAUSE MY MIND IS BAFFLED BY YOUR WONDERFULLNESS?!

**I'm glad you like it;)**

thenookdestroier  
OH MY ** CAN WE GET MARRIED?! I **ing love your story PLEASE update! Thanks for the shout out btw,

**Thank you so much! thank you so much for reading(x**

someone  
i love this story 3

**I love it, too. And I felt really bad for writing chapter 8... You'll see why.**

Paige  
Holy mother of ** that was the cutest chapter omg wows I don't even know hoe to react to this I love the uniqueness and the sweetness and it's adorable whoa wow wowie cute unf. whoop whoop I can't even english any more ong QuQ

**Hahaha. Why thank you. I'm trying to go in a lot of different directions with this fic... but i'm not even sure.**

BlOo KiSsEs  
You are a beautiful aythor and I love this so much. OMG STOP BEING SO FUKING AWESOME.

**thank you. this really means a lot to me, you're amazing**

CracktasticPear  
Haha omg this chapter was too good xD love it! I can't wait for the next chapter. Adios-... Yeeahhh...

**Hahaha, i liked that part, too. My KK cosplayer friend gave me some pointers for writing him, thank jesus.**

AJaxs  
i laughed so hard at the screaming part xD...

**I thought it was funny, too. xD dave and karkat have so much chemestry!**

3ragingSteampunk  
wow, I'm really loving this fic. JohnKat is technically my OTP (along with GamTav) but seriously, I don't want Karkat to come between the Hammertime this go-round. I'm absolutely in love with this fic and can't wait to read more

**…...**

.In.  
Dude this story is freaking awesome. I love it, and i wonder what will happen when john and dave meet face to face, if they doo. Cant wait till you update :D

**they will, I promise(:**

Princess Of Badassia  
It's official, I love you. Update whenever you want to bro, I don't care, but this is just the most hilariously feels inducing story I have ever actually really enjoyed.

**I'm glad i can give that to you! /heart**

SukiWilliams  
*rapid clapping* Dat ending xD I can totally see it happening too XD

**i try, i try;)**

Nemu  
Omg this story is just tooooo cute! If you stop writing this I'm gonna murder you and your family. Nooo I just kid. But seriously just don't end this story ever never ever ever ok? XOXO

**I'll try to never end it. Just kidding though. I still don't know how I'm going to end it...**

melancholyMisfit  
Ah, why do I love reading this so much? When I saw the update I went back to the first chapter and read it all again. I like that Dave and Karkat are becoming friends  
Yet I have this fear that some DaveKat shipping is going to happen D:

**read and find out, buttercup;D**

blackdawn0

Omg... For part of this chapter I thought I was reading DaveKat, (or shouldI say kit? ;P) then for the other part I thought I was reading JohnKarkat, but subconsciously I knew it was DaveJohn. so like. All of the pairings in this chapter. All of them.

GAH I hope Karkat somehow makes up with Gamzee! He seems so distraught. :( Poor Kitkat...  
AND GOSH DARNNIT DAVE NEEDS TO MAKE HIS WAY TO WASHINGTONTO BE WITH HIS SHOTA BOYFRIENDO.  
Can't wait until the next chapter!

**dude. when I read "shota boyfriend" that just gave me a FANTASTIC idea for a one shot. watch out.**

**Enjoy this chapter, you beautiful creatures.**

* * *

Chapter 8

You're eyes widen when Dave tells Karkat to sleep with you. You were about to sit up and confront the two most important people in your life that you've been awake this whole time. But then Dave clarifies what he meant, thankfully. You want to cry.

You're happy though that your boyfriend and your best friend talked for such a long time. You missed a lot of their conversation but woke up in time for all of the good stuff. You're so jealous of both of them... Karkat Skyped with Dave before you did and saw his eyes before you did. And Karkat told Dave the reason why he left California. He even showed him. And you saw all of it.

Hopefully Karkat will tell you soon... You understand why he didn't tell you, but you want to know everything there is to know about him.

And Dave. You still haven't seen his eyes. Though you could see Karkat due to the light radiating off of the laptop onto him, you couldn't see Dave. You really want to see his eyes. Why wasn't he wearing his shades like usual? Didn't he tell you he felt uncomfortable and insecure without them? You figure you'll get answers soon enough.

Karkat shuts the laptop and stands to look at you. Your eyes are closed as you wait for him to do something. It's dark anyway, so even if your eyes were open, he wouldn't know.

You hear him take a few steps to get to the bed and you feel his weight push down on the mattress. You're beginning to wonder if he's actually going to hold you. There's only one way to find out. You lay there and wait for something to happen.

After a while, Karkat finally lifts the covers and crawls in besides you. You usually sleep together like this when he comes over, but you're sure things are about to change.

You're proved right when you feel two shaky arms wrap around your waist. You act completely natural so you're able to uphold your sleeping mask. Karkat presses lightly against you and his forehead rests on the back of your head. You feel him shaking and you really don't know why. You lay there motionless for a while, breathing in and out... In and out.

You start to hear sniffling then eventually Karkat begins to cry. It's a soft, sad cry. You decide it's time to stop pretending to be asleep.

You slowly turn around and that makes Karkat stiffen. You stay in his embrace and move closer to him, grabbing onto his shirt. "Karkat... What's wrong?" You whisper.

He's quiet for a while. But then he whispers back with a weak voice. "Dave loves you so much..." You feel his grip on you tighten. You can't see him, but you suspect that his face is stained with tears. You hope you never have to see that. "He loves you so much and that means..." He puts his forehead on yours. "And that means that I'll never be allowed to love you."

Your heart skips a beat. And in that moment, you wish you never decided to go on omegle that night. You briefly wish you decided to browse through Tumblr instead or look at the front page of Reddit, anything! Just so you could have never met Dave. Never known how he could make you feel just so you could give those feelings to Karkat in this very moment. You wish Dave had never existed so you could pull Karkat closer and give him a kiss. Give him your first kiss.

This runs through your mind and you can feel your heart breaking. You're angry at yourself for thinking those thoughts and you feel angry towards Karkat for having feelings for you while you're dating someone else. You're mad at everything and you just want it to be you and Dave in this very moment, forgetting everything else. But no. It's just you and Karkat, cuddling in your bed as he cries at the fact that the person he decided to fall in love with has an amazing boyfriend he could never compare to.

Even if he couldn't compare to Dave, you would be lying if you said you didn't think Karkat was an amazing person. All the feelings he gave you were amazing. Sure he sent you mixed signals, but you liked that about him. Those rare times when you caught him smiling at you and that laugh. He has the most intoxicating laugh. The tantrums he throws whenever he loses a video game, whenever you cook him breakfast and he complains about it then eats it all up anyway. The times he awkwardly patted your back when you cried over the fact that your boyfriend lived in Texas. And he did all of that knowing he could never have you. And the fact that he did it anyway makes your heart ache.

You don't know how you never realized this before, but now it's haunting you. Karkat was always there to protect you the way Dave said he wish he could but knew he couldn't. And he did it without asking. You finally noticed how disappointed you are when you're not with Karkat. He's always there and the thought of losing him is something you can't think about.

Then you remember how Dave trusts you not to cheat on him. This shouldn't count as cheating. Karkat is doing something for both of them, so why not reward him?

You know you're about to toy with your best friend's emotions, but you don't care. You can satisfy him just for right now. You can make him stop crying. You don't want Karkat to cry.

Slowly with one hand, you reach up and stroke Karkat's hair over his beanie, attempting to calm him down. "Karkat..." You whisper. He pulls you closer and buries his face in your shoulder.

You sit up which causes him to sit up. He's silent, but you imagine the his face filled with confusion and panic. You quickly hop out of bed and go to turn on the light. Once it's on, your eyes adjust and you look at Karkat.

You were right.

His face looks miserable with tears staining them and that just feeds your plan even more.

"I'm sorry, John." He says, panic making him sit up straighter. "I didn't mean to tell you that, it's just all I think about. Please don't tell Dave."

You just look at him. You stride over to your bed and get on, sitting on your knees. You inch over to Karkat and tower over him. You gently grab his face with both of your hands and lean your forehead on his. Your heart is pounding out of your chest. You rub his cheeks with your thumbs as your eyes bore into his. He's so beautiful, you think. You can't believe you haven't noticed this before. You move your lips closer to his and stop when they are almost touching each other. Karkat still says nothing. "I won't tell Dave if you won't.." You breath across his lips.

You're about to kiss Karkat when he kisses you first. You close your eyes as you feel his hands on your back, holding you to him as he tilts his head up, kissing you gently with everything he has. You can feel the love radiating off of him on to you.

The kiss itself lasts less than 10 seconds. You both just sit there, you on your knees, him sitting up on his behind, clingy to each other and attached at the lips. Your first kiss and you have no problem with it. You give it to someone who deserves it. Months of watching the one he loves love somebody else.

Finally, you both pull away and you stare lovingly at one another. You have no idea what Karkat was thinking and you don't really care. You don't care about what he's thinking or what you're thinking or what Dave would be thinking, just your feelings. Just your feelings for your best friend and his feelings for you. "Just for tonight. Just this once. I'm yours." It feels silly saying it, but it doesn't matter. You smile and Karkat inhales sharply then smiles back at you, blinking away tears.

Before you know it, he's on top of you, dusting your lips and cheeks with light kisses as you move your hands over his back. His legs are on either side of one of your legs as he kisses your neck. You take a deep breath before moving your hands to pull his face closer to yours. You kiss him feverishly, moving your lips against his. You could get used to this.

He pulls away and takes a breath. A moment at just staring at each other and you both smile. His smile is so wide and happy and your feel amazing for giving that to him. You get butterflies as you see him bite his lower lip with anticipation. The look he is giving you is amazing and you feel like you could fly if you weren't underneath the most beautiful person in the world.

Karkat reached down to grab the hem of your shirt and your heart starts to pound. He takes your shirt off and threw to somewhere where it won't be remembered. He goes back to hovering over you, but not for long since you move to take his shirt off.

Both of your chests are left bare and he begins to attack your neck with his mouth. You take in a deep breath and move both of your hands to his head. Slowly, you take off his beanie and find his little horns that he is so insecure about. You feel him freeze but you continue anyway. Slowly, you toss his beanie to the floor and move each hand to each of his horns. He still hasn't moved but that changes when you start messaging the little nubs. He let's out a audible breath and arches into you. You smile lightly.

He pulls away from you and stares at you. You can tell he's about to say something, but you just pull him closer and kiss him again. He presses his tongue to your lips and you open them, letting him in. You both lick at each other before you begin to explore each other's mouths. Your feeling his naked back when he moves one of his hands to one of your nipples, tweaking it and lightly brushing his fingers over it.

You take a deep breath and cling to him harder. He moves lower down you body and takes the other nipple into his mouth, giving it beautiful treatment. You watch the top of his head and licks and sucks at you. A little squeak comes from your mouth and you bite your lower lip. He's very good at this.

Karkat looks back up at you and smiles. You smile back before reaching towards his face and stroking it. You really do think he's extremely amazing. You feel his hands on your waist, attempting to pull down your pants. You laugh slightly before you move your hands to unbuckle your belt for him. He does the rest.

You're left naked and feeling a little insecure. This is your first intimate action with another person. What you did with Dave isn't the same. He never touched you the way Karkat is touching you now. Karkat looks from your most sacred spot to your eyes.

"I don't want you to regret this..." He says.

You feel a little offended. You sit up and he follows you. You crawl over to him and wrap your arms around his neck. He's still for a moment then he wraps his arms around you waist and pulls you closer. "Karkat... I like you. I really do." He doesn't say anything. "More than a friend. Honest." And you're telling the truth. You wish he'd believed you. You pull away from him and straddle his waist. Your insecurity doesn't bother you as much since you're doing this for your best friend.

Sitting on his lap, you feel his need poking at you. You blush and slide off of him. You take his belt into your hands and you unbuckle it. You moves back and you're afraid that he's going to just get up and leave. But he doesn't. He strips his pants and boxers off and shyly looks at you. You're both naked and you smile. You looks lovingly back at you. Your heart is pounding as you bite your lower lip. His skin is gorgeously paler than yours and his body is thin and lean. You want to hold him forever. But you can do that later.

You crawl closer to him and kiss him lightly on his lips. He's done with this sweet romantic stuff. He pushes you over, making you squeak once again. He's on top of you as he shoves his tongue in your mouth. You're just as passionate as he is and you arch into him, causing you two to rub together. You break away and inhale sharply and he does the same. He moves down your body and grab onto his hair as he kisses your tip.

Karkat wastes no time taking you fully into his mouth, causing you to erupt with a moan. You move his hands to massage his horns like you did earlier and he groans, sending amazing vibrations down your whole body. He bobs his head and looks back to you with teary eyes. The sight almost makes you explode all into his mouth. You keep your eyes locked with his as he continues to pleasure you immensely. You're sighing and moaning and you tell him you're close.

He stops and pulls away from you with a 'pop' and then climbs back over you, attacking your mouth once more. You're disappointed, but you really love kissing him. You push him off of you and sit up. You grab his cock in your hand and begin to pump it. You wish you could make the sounds he's making your ringtone, they're so addictive. You slowly thumb his tip then begin to stroke the whole length. he's kissing your neck when he reaches for your dick and begins to squeeze and play with it.

You're both moaning messes as you both thrust up into each other's hands, kissing each other's bodies. Soon enough, you both cum all over each other, moaning and biting and scratching. You are so happy in this beautiful, beautiful moment. You fall off of each other panting.

For a while, you just lay there taking in everything that just happened. Then Karkat finds his way to you and wraps his arms around you. You smile into the kiss you give him. Slow and soft. You two lay there, kissing softly for a while, then something inside of you breaks.

Out of nowhere, you just feel tears falling down your cheeks. Karkat pulls away and gives you a worried expression. He holds your chin so you could look at him. "John? John, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

You just close your eyes and cry harder, putting your head in Karkat's chest, seeking comfort for something that you are unsure of. Your tears become heavier and you eventually start to sob and start shaking. You fall asleep to the sound of Karkat shushing you and stroking your hair and tears staining your face.

-endchpt8-


	9. Computerstuck9

**A/N:**

Alright, folks. I figured that directly addressing reviews can take up a lot of space, so I'll vaguely address the questions.

People are saying KKxDaveXJohn fic. You'll have to read and find out. But don't worry you guys, it really hurts to write everything that is happening and I really do care about these characters, so I do promise a happy ending. Also, one thing that bothers me when the filter is set to a certain ship and it ends with a different one. SO DON'T WORRY! This is end with John and Dave happily together. Whether it's a three-way relationship with Karkat, you'll have to see.

And thank you all SO MUCH for reading this. It really means alot to me! If you have any other questions or concerns, let me know! Oh, and 'Kat', about that Dirk and Jake fic, I'm thinking about doing a oneshot just for you;)

This chapter is a little short but I just wanted to hurry up and write the next three chapters.

Enjoy, my most favorite people in the world~

* * *

Chapter 9

"And I swear to god, he just turned around and ran away! It was insane!" Dave bursts out into wild laughter along with you. The two of you are going nuts laughing at your stories about your times back in California. You don't think you've laughed this hard in a very very long time. You're beginning to be reminded of your times with Gamzee.

"So, Kitkat, how's our little Johnny? I'm pretty sure you talk to me more than he does now..."

You flush. It's true, you have been talking to Dave more than John has. And you feel very bad about it. Especially since you're aware of the type of relationship you have with your best friend. He'll be crying over Dave in one moment then start kissing you in the next. And you always kiss back even though you know you're just a replacement for the person John really loves.

And you tell him this! You tell him you can't fucking do it anymore because you both are betraying Dave. And he agrees and starts to cry then you comfort him then you both start to make out! It's a vicious cycle and it pisses you the fuck off. But you just love John too much...

Then... Then there's Dave. Of course you feel bad for having sloppy makeouts with his boyfriend, but it keeps the two of them apart. You feel like a dick, but you have always felt like a dick so it isn't such a big deal. Since John is too guilty to talk to Dave, Dave has been talking to you more. Sure it might be because he connects you with his boyfriend, but it's really better than anything.

Dave gives you the feelings Gamzee gave you. But something more. It's hard to explain. And the fact that he is a total fucking sex god makes it even harder not to day dream about him all the time. Sometimes, when you're making out with John, you pretend it's Dave. (Though your headcanon is that Dave is way more violent and assertive with showing affection then John is.) And you're sure John is pretending it's Dave he's making out with, too. I mean, it's not all the time you pretend it's Dave, just a little less then half of the time. You love making out with John, too.

You have so much fucking emotions and its so fucking depressing!

"Karkat? Are you alright? You've been spacey as hell, dude." Dave's voice makes you look up from your hands.

"Oh, right. He's good. Never stops fucking talking about you though." You meant this lightheartedly but a little uneasiness crosses Dave's face.

It's quiet for a moment as you try to figure out what's so bad about John talking about him all the time like usual.

"I'm sorry Karkat. I know you like him and it must suck to watch him like somebody else.."

What? Is it really that obvious!? Shit. Shit shit shit. No! Why is Dave okay with this!? How long has he known!? Your heart is pounding and you take a deep breath.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Of course it is. And I'm not a dumbass so it's even easier figuring it out."

You sigh and put your face in your hands. You wish Dave didn't know about your feelings for John for two reasons:

1: Dave is John's boyfriend. So if he knows you like John, that's just awkward.

2: You like Dave also. So if he knows you like John, he'll think you don't like him. Even though you do. But you also like John. And you want to explode.

"It's alright, Kitkat. I really do trust you to take care of him. And I know how hard it is for John to have a boyfriend that isn't there." It's quiet for a while again.

"FUCK!" Dave almost screamed.

"WHAT!?"

"You give me all of these god damned feelings and I have no fucking idea what to do!"

Your eyes widen and your heart nearly falls out of your chest. You feel Dave looking at his monitor through his shades, attempting to gauge your reaction. You throw your hands to your face and drag them down, pulling on yourself out of frustration. "What the hell, Dave!?"

"I'm sorry, alright! I know-" He stops himself and takes a deep breath before continuing. "I know I'm dating John and I know you like him or whatever, and don't get me wrong! I love John!" He pulls off his glasses and puts his face in his hands. "I love him so much. He means everything to me and he's so cute..." He slowly looks up from his hands. "But I feel so connected to you. You listen and relate and make me feel like I'm not the most fucked up person in the world..."

You look at him with a desperate expression. "Why?" You asked. Your start to become angrier and angrier. "What the fuck, Dave!? You're dating an amazing person and I'm this little good for nothing shit who is always feeling bad for himself! Why me? Why would give me the satisfaction of liking me back?!"

You can see that caught Dave off guard. You're furious blush is contrasting your furious expression and you're about to tell Dave he shouldn't like a piece of shit like you because you're fooling around with John behind his back. But something stops you, of course. You're getting a Skype call from Gamzee.

You haven't talked to your best bro in forever. You miss him terribly all of a sudden and maybe he'll calm you down the way you calmed him down all those months ago. "Dave, Gamzee is calling me... I'll talk to you later.." You both just stare at each other awkwardly before you answer Gamzee's call.

"Kar, my main motherfucker! What is happening dude?" Gamzee's clown-painted, pixilated face is the most relieving sight you've seen in ages. You momentarily forget everything else and you smile back.

"Gamzee! Oh god I miss you so much." You sigh and shake your head. You really need to get ahold of yourself.

"So there's a reason I'm calling today." Gamzee says.

You give him an odd look. "What's the reason?" You ask lazily.

"Remember how I was like, you know, fucking dating that motherfucker Tavros?" He's smiling but you know he's a little bothered by something.

You make an angry expression. "What did he do?"

"He dumped me because he said he liked Vriska too much and he knew I still really liked you. And he said he was motherfuckin tired of bein compared to you." He chuckled lightly and ran a slim hand through his messy hair. You just stare at him, unable to say anything. Of course all of this has to happen at one times.

Gamzee shrugs. "I just miss you Kar. I'm sorry I like you and you don't like me back, but honestly? I don't give a fuck. I just miss my best bro. I literally have no one here. No one talks to me since what happened. It used to be just me and you up against the motherfuckin world, making miracles and shit. I miss that."

You sigh heavily. "I fucking miss that, too."

Gamzee smiles. "So, you still feelin sorry for yourself?"

You nod and rest your chin in your hand. "I like this boy named John and he's dating this sex god named Dave and I also fucking like Dave. Dave lives in Texas though so John and I have been messing around behind Dave's back. John tells me he likes me but I'm sure he's just... Just fucking saying that. And literally like fucking minutes ago Dave said he really loves John but also likes me and he has no fucking idea... Fuck. I'm so fucking stressed out and I just want to explode."

"Oh shit dude, you motherfuckin serious?" He sighs. "That sounds so shity. Good thing summer vacation is coming... I was thinking about going up there to visit."

Your eyes widen as you remember something. "No! I'll come to California."

Gamzee raised an eyebrow. "What brought that on?"

Karkat groaned and yanked on his hair out of frustration. "John is going to Texas for the first two weeks of summer break. So I can come over there for the two weeks that he'll be gone.. Or actually, if you wouldn't mind, could I stay with you for a month? That sounds nice..."

Gamzee's quiet for a moment and you realize how shallow that sounded. Then he speaks with his smile on his face. "Yeah, I would like that... I'll tell my folks, they'll be gone all summer like usual so it won't be a big deal."

You nod. "Okay, I'll tell my mom. I still have money from my last job so I can buy a two way ticket. I'll do it tomorrow after I talk to her."

You get a message from Dave. You hold you breath as you read it.

'hey kitkat im sorry about all that i know it wasnt right for me to tell you that and i should have just kept it myself … i dont know you just make me think and do impulsive things and i dont know what to do.'

'i still hope we can talk like normal because i do like talking to you'

'and if you could get john to talk to me more that would be really cool'

'tell gamzee i say hi'

'good night'

You sigh and take off your beanie to run your hands through your hair. Gamzee, of course, notices your frown. "Are you alright? Who just messaged you?"

"Dave..."

"What did that motherfucker say?" Gamzee said lazily.

"I don't even fucking know... I'm going to go to sleep, alright? You should text me sometime, you asshole. You never fucking text anymore, jesus."

"Alright, alright." He chuckles. "Later, gater."

You press the little red phone button and hang up on your best friend. He's probably the best thing that ever happened to your miserable life.

You close your laptop and strip off all of your clothes besides your boxers. You turn off your bedroom light and go to your bed. You slowly slip under the blankets and reach your pillow. You look at the ceiling, not thinking about anything. You figure if you just lay there for a while, something will happen to complicate your life even further.

-endchpt9-


	10. Computerstuck10

**A/N:  
This chapter is dedicated to WasteOfAnArrow. It's 12:00am. That's not too bad. YOU'RE WELCOME. ;)**

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 10

"Bye dad!"

"Bye son, be careful! I love you!"

"I love you, too! I'll see you in two weeks!"

You smile at your loving father then meet Karkat at the other side of the metal detector.

He looks at you. "Well, my flight leaves in fifteen minutes. I'm gonna head over there now. I'll see you in a month."

You give him a smile before kissing him on the cheek. He just gives you a half smile. "Tell Gamzee I said hi." You say.

He just nods then wraps his arms around you. "Be safe, you clumsy fuck."

You blush slightly and hug him back, closing your eyes and soaking in the warmth from your best friend.

He pulls away from you and holds one of your hands for a moment then turns to leave. You watch him walk away thinking about how much you'll miss him. You get over it slightly when you remember you finally get to see your boyfriend.

The plane ride wasn't that bad. You stayed up all night before and you slept on the way. You had some snacks and played I Spy with the nice old lady who sat next to you. And Dave was going to pick you up from the airport with Bro and all was going to be jolly good. You were so excited you were going to piss your pants.

But when you got off your plane, grabbed your luggage, and made your way to the pickup and drop-off part of the airport, Dave was nowhere to be seen. You looked at the nearest clock and it said 3:32pm. If you remembered correctly, Dave got out of school at 4:10pm, but he said yesterday was his last day of school, right?

You sigh and pull out your phone. No texts. You put it back in your pocket and look around. Then you see it: A tall, muscular man holding a whiteboard with your name sloppily written on it. You would chuckle at the sight, but you have no idea who that is.

Wait! Actually, you do have kind of an idea of who it is. You reach back into your pocket and begin to flip through your pictures. Finally, you come across the phase Dave had when he would only send you pictures of Bro, his brother. You smile then look back up at the man holding the sign. Yes! It all makes sense now. Same glasses same hat, even the same shirt... Hm.  
You walk up to him smiling and waving. You see him look you up and down. "You John?" He asks. He sounds a lot like Dave, but older. You just nod, smile still on your face. This is all very exciting. He takes your luggage with one hand and puts his other arm around your shoulders. "Great. Let's get out of here."

You blush at the contact but there is no way in hell you are going to pull away from your boyfriend's brother that he talks so fondly of. You two make your way to his car and he pops the trunk before stylishly throwing your luggage into it and slamming it closed. He makes his way to the front seat and you hop in the passenger side.

Bro pulls out and makes his way down the road. The music playing is not really your taste, but you could definitely get used to this. For a while the two of you are just sitting in the car not saying a word, but then you finally work up enough courage to ask him what's been on your mind. "... So. Where's Dave?"

You don't get a response for a while. Then he finally says, "He's still at school, that's where we're going right now."

"He told me yesterday was his last day..."

"Yeah, well he's an idiot and his last day is actually today."

You stay silent, not sure how to respond to that. Bro didn't say it nastily or anything, which is confusing, so you just sit there there looking out the window. It reminds you of the time you first invited Karkat to lunch with you.

NOPE. You are NOT thinking about Karkat on this trip AT ALL. AT. FUCKING. ALL.

You pull out your phone and send a text to your dad. 'i made it safely. dave's bro picked me up and we're on the way to go get dave from school, just letting you know!'

'OK. Thank you for letting me know. Have a good time, son. Let me know if you need anything.'

You smile down at your phone then look back at the road ahead of you. The ride is silent and not that long, only about thirty minutes long. That's alright, you think. You pull up to Dave's school and it's pretty huge. You look around and there are so many kids just walking about and the parking lot is filled with cars picking up their kids. You look at the car clock and it reads 4:12pm. School just got out.

You bounce in your chair and you catch Bro looking at you. You quickly stop and look away as you hear him chuckle. "There he is." You perk up and follow his finger, this is is probably the greatest moment of your life. But you don't see him, just a big clump of people.

"Where?" You ask.

"Just get out of the car and go to that huge group of people, I'm sure he'll see you." Bro says.

"Are you sure I can do that?" You ask. All of a sudden you're extremely nervous.

"Yeah, why not? I'll pull over right over there. Take as much time as you want." You turn to him and smile before turning back and hopping out of the car.

You stride over to the crowd of people and you try to get a good look at what's going on. Then you see him. You see the most beautiful person in your whole entire life, sitting on a big rock, talking to everyone at once.

Dave. Dave fucking Strider. Dave, your fucking boyfriend, Strider is sitting in the center of about a dozen kids, looking like a fucking god. He doesn't have a shirt on and you can finally see that chest you know all too well in real life. He holds his shoes in one hand and his shirt in the other. Sweat is making his skin glisten in the sunlight. And he's wearing the glasses you got him all those months ago. Your heart begins to pound and your eyes tear up and you're not able to find your voice so you just stand behind everyone else, staring at the most beautiful boy in the world.

"Dude! Dave! It's so insane you did all of those push ups, man! That was intense as hell, dude!"

He just nods and leans back on the hand that his holding his shirt.

"And did you see how fast he ran!" Some girl says.

You're guessing they were all in gym or something. But you don't care. You're so happy you finally see your boyfriend.

Students begin to give complements and Dave just looks up and the sky as if he hears none of it. Why is he so cool? You wish you could just stand here and stare at him like everyone else, but the longer you just wait, the more you want to tackle him to the ground and kiss him all over his face.

Someone pushes you and you trip into the crowd of people, specifically this one blonde girl. "Hey, dude, watch it! Chill the fuck out!" She yells at you. You just stare at her, attempting to figure out what just happened. Everyone else is starting to look in your direction. You start to panic and you don't know what to say.

"Er... I'm sorry, I tripped..."

"Who even are you? You're not in our gym class. Does anyone even know who this guy is? What a klutz." She says bitterly.

You just stare at her. "Huh?" She just gives you a dirty look as people murmur little nothings about who you are and why you're there. You kind of just stand there and awkwardly look around.

"John?"

Your heart leaps out of your chest and your knees almost buckle at the sound of Dave's voice.

"You know this kid? He like, fell on top of me." The girl said as if she was the queen of the school.

"John?"

"Aren't you going to answer me, Dave?"

You finally look up to see Dave walking towards you, pushing past the girl who was being rude just a few moments ago.

Everyone in sight has their eyes on the two of you. You quickly get the impression that Dave is one of the most popular boys at his school, and you can see why. Why he says he never has any friends to talk to, you can also understand. He's way too cool for any of these kids. That includes you, but you're lucky. You are the luckiest teenage boy in this world.

"H-hello." You stutter out. What the fuck, why are you so nervous!? This is fantastic!

"John Egbert." Your name never sounded so good. His cocky smile is nowhere to be found, and in it's place, is a genuine smile. His lips are parted slightly so you can barely see his teeth. You also notice his breathing pattern. He's so beautiful. So... Perfectly Dave.

"Hi, Dave." You smile as you tug at your shirt, not really sure what's going to happen next.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here earlier?" He asks smoothly.

Your hands go to your face, extremely embarrassed about this whole thing. You wish you could just melt, you're so embarrassed for no reason! You feel like screaming.

You feel warm skin touch your wrists and carefully pull your hands away from your face. It's like it's only you and him in the entire world. He holds one of your hands in his, then with the other, he pulls off his shades.

Your eyes widen and your hand grips his tighter as you hear exclamations and gasps from the crowd around the two of you. His eyes are the most extraordinary body part you have ever seen. And you've seen Dave's' cock, so that's sure as hell saying something!

You smile widely and his smile matches yours. Your eyes light up and so does his. With his hand holding the glasses you gave him, he grabs your chin and tilts it up. You don't notice how taller than you he is until now. He takes a small step closer to you and all you can hear is the sound of his breath against your lips. You both close your eyes and then you finally feel it. After what seems like years, you finally feel Dave's lips press lightly against yours.

Your arms slowly find their way around his neck and you stand on your toes to put more into the kiss. Dave's hands wrap your waist, pulling you closer. You both move your lips against one another until he finally pulls away and takes a deep breath. You fall back on your heels and open your eyes and look up to him. He smiles and leans his forehead against yours. "Let's get out of here." He whispers.

You just nod. Dave pulls away completely and grabs on to one of your hands after putting his shades back on. You don't notice anyone else anymore with Dave's hand in yours. He goes back to the rock he was sitting on and grabs his shirt and shoes then turns right back around and automatically sees Bro's car. He throws his stuff in the front seat then opens the back door for you. You smile before climbing in and he climbs in right after you. And like that, you're off.

You lean your head on his shoulder and you are holding hands with him. He is lightly stroking your open palm with his thumb as you all make your way towards Dave's apartment. Neither of you say anything. And it's totally okay like that.

Once you get to the apartment complex, Bro grabs your luggage and Dave grabs your hand. The three of you make your way up until you're finally in front a red door. You smile at Dave and he smiles back at you. Bro opens the door and Dave automatically pulls you down a hallway and opens a door that leads to his bedroom. He slams the door shut then locks it. You chuckle slightly but you're cut off quickly.

Dave tosses his glasses to his desk then attacks your mouth his. You kiss him back feverishly for a few moments then pull away. He pouts but you just smile then take your glasses off as well as your shirt. "So we can match." You say.

Dave runs a hand through his hair as he laughs. "You cute little dork." Then the talking stops.

He grabs your waist and pushes you up against the wall and begins to kiss you again. You hold onto his shoulders as you feel his tongue on your lips. You don't hesitate to let him in. You both passionately fight for dominance. You both slide down the wall and you land on top of Dave. You quickly straddle his waist and continue to kiss him. Your bare chests are touch as you feel both of Dave's hands make their way down your back to grasp both of your ass cheeks firmly. You bite his lip in approval and take a deep breath.

You slightly pull away and you both look at each other. You reaches his neck out to kiss you quickly on the lips before letting his head fall back down.

"I should unpack first." You say.

Dave just groans and sits up. He wraps his arms around your waist to hold you in place then starts to attack your neck with his lips and teeth. Your breath deepens and you chuckle lightly. "Let me unpack.." You breath out.

"No." He says in between kisses.

"But.. But why not." You say, beginning to rock against his lap, drawing little noises from your boyfriend.

"Didn't I tell you?" You says.

You stop and pull away from him. "Tell me what?"

He tilts his head up to smile at you. "We're going to the beach tomorrow."

Your eyes lit up and you smile. "Really?"

Dave just nods then begins to kiss your neck. "Mhmm. Just you and me. I'm driving us to the beach house Bro and I own..."

You moan quietly as you continue to rock against Dave. "That.. That sounds fantastic." You breath out.

"I know it does." You feel his smile against your neck. You move your hands to his hair as he begins to rock back. Then all of a sudden you're on your back with Dave hovering over you kissing down your neck.

"You're so beautiful, John. I can eat you up..." He says breathily as he makes his way to the other side of your neck, giving it the same treatment.

You blush as you stutter out. "D-dave?"

You pulls away to look at you. He briefly puts his weight on one of his arms to pull a strand of hair out of your eyes. "Yes?"

"I... I love you."

He smiles cooly. "You should say that with more confidence." He chuckles out. "I'm joking. I love you, too." He leans in closer. "A lot..." He closes his eyes and rests his forehead on yours.

You can feel your heart pounding out of your chest and you're pretty sure Dave can feel it, too.

-endchpt10-

* * *

**A/N:  
What did you guys think? Don't worry, Computerstuck11 will be longer, I promise. And... Steamier. My chapters started off short, then go t long, then I got excited, so they got short again. But I promise, Computerstuck11 will be all the best Computerstuck so far! Let me know what you're thinking so far! Thanks for reading! ~FRD**


	11. Computerstuck11

Computerstuck11

You wake up with your favorite person laying there right next to you. He's so beautiful when he sleeps. His mouth is a little bit open and his breaths are so small and delicate, kind of like him. Kind of. He doesn't sleep with his glasses on, of course, so you can stroke his face without anything getting in the way. You move a bit closer to him and plant soft kiss on his lips.

You roll to your back and look at your shades sitting on the nightstand next to you. You smile briefly. You like the feeling of not being insecure about your eyes when you're with someone. You take a deep breath from your nose and smell the salty ocean. You think this is the best way to wake up ever.

You sit up frantically and wake up John by shaking him. "John!" You exclaim.

He lazily opens his eyes and looks up. "Dave...? Am I dreaming?" He says groggily.

"I don't know! That's why I woke you up!" You say, helping him sit up.

"Oh... I don't really think this is a dream..." He says, rubbing his eye.

You look at him then look down at your pants then back to him. "I swear to god I had a dream exactly like this. Minus the ocean plus a raging boner."

You hear John's chuckle and that calms you down. "Remember? We got here last night."

You do remember. But your dream seemed so real and you really don't want to wake up when you get your fuck on with John.

Speaking of.

Things got pretty steamy the past two nights, but no moments were good enough for the *ahem* actual insertion of a penis into an ass. You blush lightly at the thought.

John's just looking at you with a tired dorky smile. You're just looking back lazily. Then John speaks. "... I have to pee."

You smile slightly before leaping for John and pulling him underneath you. "Dave, what are you-!" His eyes widen as you begin to tickle him.

He breaks out into screaming laughter as you tickle his ribs and try not to be kicked or punched by his thrashing limbs. You begin to laugh at his laughter and occasionally stop tickling so he could breath, but you just go at it once again.

This goes on for a while until you both tire out and John has tears in his eyes from all of his laughter. You can't really understand how one person could make you this happy.

"Dave, I'm going to pee in my pants." John says as he rolls slowly away from you. You just smile some more and crawl towards him. Once he's on the edge of the bed on his back, you lean over him and kiss his forehead.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"You know what that was for." You say sleepily. You move your hands to either side of his head. Your hair falls over his face as you lower yourself to kiss him again, this time on the lips. Soft and slow, much like your first kiss you had with him. But this kiss was so much sweeter. You both have all the time in the world to lay there and kiss. But he pushes you away.

"I'm seriously about to wet myself." He chuckles then gets out of the bed and walks over to the bathroom.

"I'll get breakfast started." You roll off the bed and head towards the kitchen. You wash your hands thoroughly before preparing your morning meal. This meal consists of waffles, strawberries, and orange juice. You feel like a housewife and, for some reason, that's okay.

John comes into the kitchen with just his swim trunks on and you smile at him. "You're going to make me pounce on you."

He walks over to you and puts his arms around your waist. He begins to finger the top of your sleeping pants as he looks up at you. "What if that's been my evil plan from the very beginning?" He says.

"Well then it's not that evil." You give him a cocky smile as you whisper over his lips. He pulls away and walks over to the table, leaving you just standing there with a disappointed expression on your face. "Tease."

John looks over his shoulder and gives you a goofy smile. "Oh yeah, definitely." He sits down and begins to eat a strawberry.

You sigh and walk back to the bedroom to change into your swim trunks, though you can't help but you smile slightly. This is the perfect scenario for anyone's life, and you're going to make the most out of it.

You both eat breakfast and talk about random stuff. Cheesy pick-up lines are thrown around and fake insults are cleverly said by both of you. You feel if you didn't love John, he would be the best bro ever. Even though you'd probably end up falling for him anyway.

After you both eat, you head to the beach. It's your own private part of the beach, thankfully, so you don't have to be around anyone else. You can have John all to yourself.

You both slowly ease your way further and further into the tides until John's head is barely peeking out of the water. You chuckle at his misfortune.

"I'm going to drown you." John says as he reemerges from a wave he was too slow to dodge.

"Sure you are." You say as you make your way towards him.

"Get away from me, you punk." He starts to swim away from you. You groan as you begin to swim faster and easily catch up to him. You grab him and wrap your arms around his waist as you pull him into you. You feel his legs cross around your hips as he grabs your face and tilts it up then kisses you. This is the best kiss you have ever shared with him.

John pulls away first then splashes you. He chuckles as you glare at him. "I'm going to murder you, Egbert."

"It's not like you're dry!" He says.

"I still don't like getting splashed."

"You're such a wimp." John attempts to squirm out of your arms but you just hold him tighter. You're glad everything is lighter under water.

"I'm going to tickle you, John. It's gonna happen.." You begin to move your hands to his sides.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no. Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." He says as he grabs your face and forces you to look in his eyes.

"It's too late for apologies, John." You say as you begin to tickle him.

"Dave!" John screams as he smiles and begins to laugh and attempts to get away from you.

You just smile and stop. He calms down and you both just smile at each other. You let him slide off your body so his barely above the water again. Holding his gaze, you move closer to him and lean in to kiss him. He grabs your shoulders to lift himself up higher to kiss you back.

Right when your lips are about to touch his, John pulls away and quickly turns around and begins to swim to shore, kicking salt water violently in your face. You hurry to cover your face and once the water stops splashing you, you hurry after your boyfriend with new vengeance.

You guys spend a few hours playing in the water and making sand castles. You feel like a child and, once again for some reason, you don't really mind. You also set up some chairs so you both could just sunbathe and hold hands like the cute couple that you are. It was a really fulfilling first part of the day.

At lunchtime, you guys go back to the house. You settle on popcorn and ramen and watching a movie. After a shower, of course.

"Do you want to take a shower first, or...?" John says as you both make it back to the bedroom.

You turn to him and give him a cheeky half smile. You know he knows what you're thinking since he now has a visible blush.

John locks eyes with you then looks away shyly. "Fine." You hear him murmur. Dave:1 John: 0

You both go into the bathroom and take off your swim trunks. You turn on the shower and make sure it's a warm temperature before you get in and pull John in with you.

He's a little timid at first and doesn't look at you often, but you think that's cute and he quickly warms up whenever you offer to wash his hair for him. He smiles up to you and agrees.

You squirt some shampoo on your hands and begin to rub it lightly into your boyfriend's hair. He leans his head back a little out of comfort as you massage his scalp. You see his eyelids fall shut which makes you smile even more.

Once you're satisfied with the amount of attention you gave to John's hair, you turn the boy around and tilt his head back into the running water. The look on his face is just beautiful, you think. And not for the first time that day, you think about how different you feel when you're around this kid. In a good way, you feel like a completely different person. A person who has meaning.

Your hands fall from his hair and he slowly opens his eyes to see you applying shampoo to your own hair. He smiles and reaches for the sponge and the bar of soap and rubs them together. He turns you around and begins to wash your back. He doesn't avoid your bum as he makes his way all the way down your legs.

You step back into the warm water and rinse out your hair and the body soap John put on the back of your body. While you're doing that, John begins to apply soap to your chest and shoulders. He washes your arms and hips and thighs. You close your eyes tightly as he washes your private area. Not out of embarassment of course, you don't get embarrassed, you just don't want to get a hard on. You've been doing well so far, and you don't want to lose your cool now.

You feel his hands leave your body and you open your eyes to see John washing his own body. His flawless body. You smile and he smiles back. You slowly reach for him and he takes a step closer to you. You slide your arms around his waist and you lean your forehead on his shoulder. He moves his hands to your back and puts his lips lightly on your neck. You both momentarily stand under the water, just living for each other.

Once you're out of the shower, you both dry off and put on a pair of boxers. You both think any other articles of clothing would be unnecessary. It's summer and if you do get cold, you can just get a blanket!

"Dave?"

"Huh?" You turn around from your drawer to see John holding up a bottle of lube and packs of condoms. The exact same ones you brought on the trip. You can't read John's expression. "What?" You ask sincerely.

"When are you planning to use this stuff?" He asks.

You walk over to him and take the lube and condoms from him. "I don't know. Whenever we were both ready to use it... I just wanted to be prepared." You shrug.

"Are you a virgin?" He asks.

"Yes!" You say enthusiastically, catching John off guard.

He gives you a confused look as he chuckles. "Why are you so happy about that?"

You realize you probably overreacted. "Oh." You clear your throat and turn away. "Well, everyone thinks I'm not a virgin because I'm so awesome and what not." You look back at John, with a sincere smile. "But I am. I've never had a promising relationship before where I thought it would be appropriate to have sex with them. " You run a hand through your damp hair. "I mean, I don't really care if I'm a virgin or not. I just haven't met anyone I want to have sex with. Until now, of course. Obviously." You say as you set the condoms and lube on the desk and grab both of John's hands.

John is smiling at you. "I feel the same way." He squeezes your hands. "I'm glad I finally know."

You both walk hand-in-hand to the living room and make some popcorn and ramen. You turn on Pulp Fiction and watch the movie while you eat. John wanted to watch Con Air or National Treasure, but you purposely took those movies from his luggage and left them at your apartment so you wouldn't have to. John was a disappointed when he learned this, but you believe he needs to watch good movies.

You abandon the empty ramen bowls on the floor and get comfortable on the couch. John lays in front of you with your hand resting on his hip. The popcorn is in a reachable distance so he can easily eat some or feed some to you. You're both are comfortable and in a good mood and everything is perfect. No movie experience could ever beat this one.

After the movie is over, you both find yourselves drifting off. You sit John up and walk over to the tv and shut it off. You go back to the couch to retrieve John. You grab his hand and help him stand up. You lead him to the bedroom and lay down on the bed, pulling him to fall beside you. You pull the blankets over the both of you, and even though sunlight is falling through the windows, neither of you have a problem falling asleep.

You wake up in the bedroom with red and orange lights flooding through the windows. You look to the clock and it reads 6:53pm. You slept for quite some time. John is barely awake next to you, and he smiles when you turn to look at him. You smile back.

"I love you." John says. You can tell he's becoming more awake. So are you.

"I love you more." You mumble. He looks so perfect in the sun-setting light.

John kicks the blankets off of the both of you and climbs over you. Your eyes scan over his bare chest. You're happy the only thing each of you are wearing are boxers.

"Do you usually check me out? I can never tell since you're always wearing your shade." John asks as he leans his forehead on yours.

"I do check you out a lot, but I also just look at your face. It's way better in person." You say.

John bites his lip. "I never know what to say when you make me feel flustered." He whispers.

You smile. "It's alright. You don't have to say anything." You move your hands to place them on the back of his thighs and you begin to stroke them up and down. His legs are smooth for a guy, it's kind of amusing and you can never seem to stop touching them.

"Dave...?" John says after a comfortable, silent moment of looking into each other's eyes.

"Yes, Egbert?" You mumble.

"I think..." He turns away and clears his throat before looking back at you. Only centimeters away, he continues. "I think we should... I think right now is the right moment."

You give him an intense look. "You think so?" You ask quietly.

"No. I know so." John waits for your response. After a moment, you smile lightly.

"Okay. I agree with you." You reach your neck up so you can kiss him properly. He kisses you back like it's second nature. It's a smooth, perfect kiss. Definitely the best kiss you've shared the whole relationship.

Your kiss turns more heated and your hands make their way up to John's perfectly formed ass, giving it small squeezes. It fits so perfectly in your hands, it's pretty fucking amazing.

John's tongue forces itself into your willing mouth and you both begin to explore each other's mouths between breaths. He tastes so perfect, it's almost too extreme to handle. Two hands move to your hair and grab it tightly. You tilt your head back into the tugs with a silent breath. John chuckles.

"You're too cute.." He mumbles.

You look back up at him for a moment before flipping him under you and quickly moving one of your hands to his thinly covered penis, making him suck in a breath.

"No you." You say with a sly smile.

John smiles back at you before reaching his hands around your neck and pulling you into another kiss. It doesn't last long since you're ready to get things started. You quickly sit up enough to pull down John's boxers, leaving him naked. And since he is easily insecure about being the only one naked in the room, he is quick to take off your boxers.

You hover over him as you feel yourself growing. You both smile slightly at one another, soaking in each other's beauty in the sunsetting light. It is seriously the most beautiful thing you have ever seen in your entire existence.

Your lips move to John's neck and your hand moves to his hardened length. Nothing ever felt so good to your touch and nothing ever tasted so good. Oh, and nothing ever sounded so delectable.

"Oh... Oh, Dave... Dave, please..." He moans and sighs as you pump away at him, running your thumb lightly over his small opening and running your tongue over the bruise you are currently leaving him.

"Does that feel good, baby? Hm?" You whisper across your boyfriends neck between kisses.

"Mhmm. Oh yeah it does, it feels really good...!" John moans and arches into your hand. You chuckle lightly.

"Of course it does."

Before you can begin to pump faster, you suddenly find yourself on your back. John is on his hands and knees crawling towards you when you look up. His back is arched and his hair is messy. Dear fucking Jesus Christ, he is so goddamned sexy. John makes his way in between your legs and lowers his mouth to your throbbing head.

"Jesus, John. You're such a sl-" Your breathy voice is cut off by John taking you all into his mouth at once. "Shit!" You moan out as you tilt your head back and ball your hands into a fist in the sheets you are laying on.

His hot mouth is making your whole body sweat as he bobs his head up and down. After a few moments of this, you finally get the courage to look back down at your boyfriend. His eyes are on yours as he takes you in the mouth and that sight alone makes you want to cum.

"Holy shit, John, I didn't know you could do.. this.." You pant out. John moves his mouth away barely so it's like he's talking to the head of your cock. He smiles. "Do you like it?" Before you have time to answer, he closes his eyes and licks your cock from your shaft all the way to your tip. You inhale deeply.

"Y-yeah. I like it." You breath out.

He kisses your slit. "Good." He whispers out.

John goes back down on you, moaning as if this was the most amazing thing he could ever do. His eyes are closed as he enjoys every minutes of the blow job he is giving you. You couldn't be more lucky than this. You lay there with your eyes on your boyfriend as a panting mess, occasionally letting out a few moans.

"Okay, okay. John, babe. I'm going to finish before we even get to the good part." You say with all the common sense you have left.

John draws you in deeper into his mouth and hums, causing you to moan loudly which is quite embarrassing, before he pulls away with a pop. He looks up to you with those blue eyes of him and nods slowly. "I'm sorry, you just taste so good..."

You chuckle quietly and sit up on your elbows. "Okay, now turn around."

John gives you a worried expression. "You're not just gonna stick it in, right? That sounds painful..." He asks quietly.

You give him a reassuring look as you sit up on your knees and shuffle over to him. You put your hands on his shoulders as he sits up on his knees to face you. "It'll be okay, I promise I won't rip you or anything." You smile before you kiss him on the forehead. He looks at you.

"I trust you."

"I trust you more."

John nuzzles his nose into yours and then turns around. You put your hands on his either side of his waist and watch in awe as he bends over. You ignore your throbbing member as you message your boyfriend's ass-cheeks briefly before spreading them apart. John leans his head on the pillow in front of him and peeks around his arm to look at you with anticipation. You barely notice since you're so distracted by the beauty that is John's virginity.

You let go of John to quickly get off of the bed and grab the lube and a condom return to your waiting prince. Yeah, you just mentally called him that, like you give a fuck.

"This might be uncomfortable." You say softly. You grab the lube and pop open the lid. You squeeze some onto your finger and rub it around evenly. With your clean hand, you grab at John's ass and spread it as much to your ability, which is more than necessary.

You touch John's protective ring of muscle and you can hear him take a sharp breath. "It'll be okay, I promise..." You reassure him gently.

Slowly, you push your finger in further and further inside of John. You hear his breath shallow and you tell him to relax again. Once you get your index finger as far as it would go, you give yourself a small smile of victory. First step is complete.

"Does that feel alright?" You say with a thick voice.

John just nods.

"Tell me if I need to stop..." You tell him quietly. You don't really want to stop here, though. He nods again.

The inside of him is really warm. And, thanks to the lube, really easy to stretch. Easier then you thought it would be, actually. You easily put in a second finger.

"Woah... It feels weird.." John mumbles into the blanket.

"I bet it does..." You say back to him. Once you get both fingers securely inside of him, you start to move them in a scissoring motion.

"Jesus, Dave..." Your boyfriend breaths out.

"It's not too bad, right?" You ask as you continue to stretch the protective ring.

"Yeah, it's just... So weird.."

You slide in a third finger and stretch his hole with all three fingers, drawing a little moan from John. Your chuckle is barely audible. "Does this feel good?"

He moans lightly again. "I-I guess so.. It's super erotic for some reason.."

"For some reason?" Your smile is audible in your words as you begin to pump your fingers slowly in and out of John. "Well, I would hope it would be erotic since we're about to have sex.."

"Yeah, yeah I know... Ah-hhh..." His breath deepens as you begin to thrust a little harder and a teensy bit faster.

You lean over so your mouth is next to John's ear. You sill finger him as you whisper, "You think you're ready, baby?"

"Yeah. I think I am..." He mumbles in response.

You sit up straight and pull your fingers from John and grab a condom. You silently open the small package and throw the trash to the ground. You grab your cock in one of your hands and pump it a few times before putting on the condom. You put on a decent amount of lube and toss the bottle tithe floor. You grab each of John's cheeks and spread them apart from each other.

"Okay... I'm gunna put it in." You say a bit nervously.

"Don't be nervous! That'll only make me more nervous..." He sighs when he feels your head pressed to his opening.

"I'm not nervous, I just.. I just don't want to hurt you."

"I really want to do this..." You hear his voice more clearly since he finally raised his head from the pillow he has been talking to. You freeze the lower half of your body and lift your head to see John turning around, looking at you with those big blues.

"John..?" You say quietly, looking into his eyes with all of your passion.

".. Yeah, Dave?" He asks unsurely.

"I really do love you. And I will always love you, no matter." You see something flash over his face, but it's gone within seconds and you forget all about it when you feel John slide onto you, pushing your penis deeper and deeper inside of himself.

Once he is completely seated on your cock and panting heavily, he responds. "I love you, too, Dave. I love you so much..."

You're heart skips a beat. You lean over John and hug him around his chest. Doing so, you force your way a teensy bit deeper inside of your boyfriend, making him squeak uncomfortably.

"I love you, too." You whisper across his bare back. "Just tell me when you're ready for me to move..."

"Okay..." He says quietly into the pillow.

You lay across the boy you love, kissing his back lightly and slowly while you soak in the tightness that he is, stroking his chest and stomach.

John turns his head so he's laying on his cheek instead of his face and takes a deep breath. "O-okay. Go ahead.." His words are barely audible, but you can hear nothing else, so it doesn't matter.

Thanks to the lube, you easily slide back out of John, and just as easily slide back in. He is amazingly tight, you really didn't think it's possible. Your breath begins to deepen as you slowly thrust in and out of your boyfriend as you continue to occasionally kiss his back. "John... John, you're so tight.. It's insane..."

After a few shallow breaths, John pants out, "W-well, you're pretty big, so... It's not too surprising... That I'm this.. tight... U-uhh.. Oh god..." He clutches the sheets.

"And you're also a virgin. Well, not anymore.." You groan as you begin to quicken your pace, needing more and more of John. You're breathing becomes deeper.

"D-dave, oh, God, it hurts!" John says loudly.

You quickly pull out of John and gently turn him on his back. You sit between his legs and stroke his red face which is stained with tears. "John, are you alright?" You lean and kiss his parted lips.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Keep going, please..." He's panting as he desperately begins to kiss you.

You say, "Okay," in between kisses. You hold John's knees and spread them apart. You move one of your hand to your throbbing dick and guide it to John's ass. You slowly, but not too slowly, push it in. You lick your lips without noticing as you watch the tiny hole stretch to accommodate to the girth of your sex. Once it's all in, you feel John's hands on your shoulders. You place your hands on either side of his head and begin to thrust in and out again.

You're sweating and so is John. And when you hit that special spot, everything changes completely.

"Ohgod!" John screams and arches his back into you. You stop, but don't pull out.

"What happened?!" You asked, panicked.

"Please don't stop, keep on hitting right there, please!" John says.

You don't hesitate. You pull all the way out and quickly ram your cock back in to hit John's spot, making him moan. A crazy loud moan, which in turn makes you groan. That sound is more than good enough to keep you going.

John digs his nails in your shoulders and squeezes his eyes shut as you start to go harder. You grab onto the sheets. "Oh god, John..." You moan out.

"Dave! Dave..! Uhhhnn...!" John bites his lower lip and tilts his head back. "More..."

You stop momentarily to lift his legs over your shoulders so you could get deeper. Once you are securely in the new position, you start grinding into your boyfriend over and over, harder and deeper.

John reaches up to grab your hair and causes you to moan. He pulls you towards him and you two exchange sloppy kisses. You try to stick your tongue in his mouth, but your bodies are moving too fast for that to be an actual thing. Though it's not completely a kiss, it is definitely the best one you have shared with him. You both moan into each other's mouths, though John is louder than you.

You don't notice when John reaches reaches his hand to his own leaking cock and begins to pump it violently. You totally forgot he had one of those. You would take care of that for him if you weren't supporting your thrusting weight with both of your hands at the moment.

John's moans get louder and louder the faster you go. It sounds really nice, you think. He is probably the sexiest person to ever moan like that and it's all for you. You love this boy and you love that he loves you. Nothing could be more perfect.

"Kaaaa! Ahh! Dave, I'm cumming!" John screams loudly as you move as fast as you can and get as far as you can inside of him as he cums. His walls tighten around you as his seed lands on his chest. You groan loudly and finish just as John is beginning to be in an extreme wanton state.

You slowly ride out your orgasm with your forehead resting on John's shoulder. You breath through your nose as you complete.

Once you're done, you slowly get off John and walk over to the bathroom to get rid of the condom. You quickly splash yourself with cool water and you are greeted by a naked John washing himself up.

"None got on the bed, thankfully..." He said in a raspy voice.

You turn to see him looking exhausted and worn out.

"Jesus, John. You look like a sexy fucking mess. Oh god, I could go again right now if I could..." You say lazily as you walk closer to Johna d grabbing his hands. You kiss his neck several times before turning him around and leading him back to the bed.

The lights are gone and the sun is set and there is nothing else you could possibly be wanting to do. You lay next to John, holding his hand. Your eyes are closed as you stroke your thumb over his hand softly and rhythmically. His skin is so soft. John is perfect. The definition of perfection is John Egbert.

"Dave?"

You turn to see John facing you.

"Yeah?"

"Are you even sleepy?"

"Not in the slightest." You smile and get out of bed. You flip on the light and come back to John who was now sitting up. You crawl over to him.

"You know.." You say as you sit across John. "All day, I was trying to think of ways to... To make this meaningful for you."

John smiles and inches his way towards you. He raises a hand and places it gently on your cheek. "Whatever you do is always going to be meaningful to me."

You reach both of your hands up to either side of his face and gently pull him closer. You're extremely close when you whisper across his lips.

"I've been kissing you all day... But every time just gets better and better. You mean so much to me. You are so beautiful in every single way.." You would feel sappy saying this like usual but you can't feel sappy telling the truth to the boy you love.

"Dave... You are so amazing. I wish I could be with you forever. I wish we weren't teenagers.." John whispered back.

"Let's go look at the stars." You say.

You both slip off the bed and walk out of the beach house holding hands. You find your chairs from earlier and you both sit on each of them. You can see John's face due to the moonlight. You both look at the sky as you secretly steal glances of one another. You both know that this will have to end soon, but you also both think that's okay. As long as you will always have this memory, nothing could go wrong.

You look at each other at the same time and keep your eyes locked with his until they slowly fall shut as you both lean a little closer together before, once again, your lips touch his. And once again, it's the best kiss you've shared with John so far.

**A/N: Holy shit, I am so sorry about the late update, I am not happy about it, either. Thank you so much for your patience! What's to come now? Who knows? I do! You think it's a happy ever after? Don't you dare forget about KK. I also have a little special Valentine's Day gift for you beautiful followers! So stay tuned and review! Reviews keep me writing! Thank you so much for reading. -FRD**


	12. Computerstuck12

Computerstuck12

It's really great seeing your best motherfuckin bro. Even though your non-platonic love for him is forever undying, and he will never return those feelings, it's all gravy. Just seeing him will always be good enough for you.

When you picked up Karkat from the airport, he looked exactly like he did when you last saw him, which didn't surprise you at all. On closer inspection, he was taller but still not nearly as tall as you were, which was great. You motioned to hug him, but he wouldn't allow it. He just brushed you off and headed to your car. You didn't take it personally of course, nothing Karkat does to hurt you is ever intentional.

The first few days of his visit, he was unusually quiet. You knew he was stressed out due to his new friends, but you didn't really know how to deal with it. You guys spent your time playing video games and watching movies in your home theater. You occasionally went swimming, but it was just the both of you sitting outside of the pool. Neither of you never really liked to swim.

You promised him when he first arrived that no one would come and visit. Not Tavros, or Nepeta, Terezi, and especially Vriska. None of them knew Karkat was back and you and him wanted to keep it that way.

Once one quiet week passed, Karkat got a phone call from one of his friends back in Washington. You listened casually as he talked on the phone.

"Hey John. Yeah, everything is fine. It's fun, yeah. How is Texas?" You sat lazily on your couch as you watched Karkat pace back and forth.

"Oh really? That's cool..."

For a while, Karkat didn't talk, he just listened intently. You watch him slow his pace and become perfectly still as he held the phone to his ear. You knew something not too good was happening because he usually paces when he's on the phone. He can't sit still because he's annoyed by something. You'd seen him sad like this before, and you'd always hated it.

"Okay. Yeah, I'll see you when I get back. Bye." He hung up the phone and dropped it on the couch and sat by you. Not close, but close enough so your legs slightly touched. You sat there looking at him, waiting for him to say something. He obviously needed to process something.

After a moment he said, "John and Dave had sex. John told me we should stop everything that we've been doing. Then he told me Dave was going to go back to Washington with him next week. So when I go back, I have to fucking deal with hanging out with both of them like nothing fucking happened. As if I didn't like John or Dave and neither of them like me." He kept his eyes on the ground and he became angrier and angrier.

"And the thing is," he continued, "If I just never fucking talked to Dave, none of this would have happened. If I could have just controlled myself, I wouldn't be feeling like shit."

If there is one thing you know about Karkat Vantas, it's that when he starts feeling bad for himself, it's because he feels like he has hurt someone else. That's why he moved. He just felt so bad for supposedly ruining your life and couldn't handle the self-pity, and he left. You don't want him to feel like this, ever.

Karkat went on and on about how fucked up he was, and all you did was listen. You felt bad for him. If you had one wish in the world, it would be to make life for your best friend extremely easy and fulfilling. You want nothing more in this world than to see Karkat happy. It hurts you that he is rarely smiling. His smile is the best thing that ever existed.

Then you got an idea.

Rising from the couch you grabbed the closest pillow to you. With all of your might, you whacked Karkat as hard as you could with the pillow. A little 'oof' escaped his lips and he fell into the couch. A minute after realizing what had happened, Karkat sat up and glared at you. "What the fuck, Gamzee?!"

You raised the pillow above your head and chunked it at him. He caught it before getting off the couch and making his way over to you. He began to hit you repeatedly with the pillow. "What the hell is your problem?!" He yelled.

You smiled slightly before pushing Karkat harshly. He fell back on the couch and stumbled to get up. He quickly made his way over to you before throwing a punch at you. You easily deflected his weak attempts. "C'mon, you can do better than that, Karkitty." You said with a devilish grin. You know exactly what buttons to push.

Karkat almost growled before leaping and tackling you to the ground. You wrestled for a bit until you pinned him to the ground. You stuck out your tongue in achievement until Karkat kneed you in the crotch. You groaned loudly and fell to your side. Karkat straddled your waist as he began throwing punches at your face which you blocked easily. You began to laugh which just made your best friend angrier. And finally, Karkat hit you square in the jaw. Hard.

After he landed that punch to your face, you grabbed his wrists and held them so he wouldn't be able to move, even though he wasn't struggling anymore. You guessed it was because the blood on your lip. He was silent as he just looked down at you.

After a moment, you broke the silence. "Do you feel better now?" You smiled sincerely. Karkat just glared at you. You moved your hands from his wrists to his hands and interlocked fingers. Your best friend blushed lightly and averted his eyes. You looked him over and you wondered how anyone could not love him.

You let go of one of his hands and grabbed his chin so he was directed to look at you. He locked eyes with you and sighed. "Gamzee, I'm sorr-" You quickly pushed him off of you and stood up. He glared up at you from the floor. You gave him a cheeky smile before extending your hand to help him up. He sighed and grabbed your hand. He knows he can trust you and you love that.

That was about a week ago. Since then, you two have been acting normally with each other. You laugh at him, he yells at you, you make him breakfast, he talks with his mouth full, ect. There's only a week left of his visit and you're sad it's finally coming to an end. You wish it didn't have to end, but it does. Might as well take as many chances you get.

For lunch, you guys decide to watch Sweeney Todd and eat grilled cheese. You know he doesn't really care for the movie, but it's one of your favorites and you weren't going to watch any of his dumb movies.

You start watching the movie as you both dig in to your grilled cheeses and chips, sipping your sodas every once in awhile. Once you're finished, you begin to sing along to all of the songs and tell Karkat just how much you appreciate the production design of this movie. He tells you to shut up on many an occasion.

Once he is also done with his food, you both sit comfortably on the couch and watch the movie in silence. You look over every once in awhile to watch Karkat. He is watching the movie quite intently. You don't think he'll mind if you just...

You do a fake yawn and you can see Karkat stiffen in his seat. You almost chuckle. You stretch your arms above your head and you let your right arm to fall behind Karkat and land on the cushion supporting his back. You look directly at him and watch as his face becomes redder and more strained. What a cute motherfucker.

You stay in this position for a while and soon enough Karkat gets over it. You think he's okay with it since you're not actually touching him. You do want to touch him though, so why not? He's going to leave in less than a week and you want to be as close to him as possible. He knows you love him more than a friend, so why not express it? If he pushes you away, that's fine.

Ms. Lovett begins singing "By the Sea" when you finally scoot a little closer to Karkat and move your hand so it's resting on his shoulder. Before he has time to react, you pull him into you so he's barely resting on your chest. You lay your chin on the top of his head as you slide your hand to Karkat's waist and hold him firmly against you. Then you wait.

You wait for a while, but Karkat isn't responding. You pull away slightly to see Karkat sleeping. You blush lightly. You pull away a little more so you could kiss your best friend lightly on his slightly parted lips. They've always been so soft.  
You've kissed Karkat one other time. It was when you confessed. You always get so embarrassed when you remember that night. He kissed back briefly before pulling away. You wish you could stay in that one moment your whole life. He's so perfect in every single way.

You kiss him softly one more time on his forehead before let him snuggle into your chest. In his sleep, he moves one of his hands to your chest and grabs onto your shirt. He always did this whenever you guys used to have sleep overs. He's really clingy in his sleep. You think it's because he feels so lonely when he's awake. You hold onto him tighter as your eyes close in comfort. This was probably the best month in the entirety of your life. It's a motherfuckin' shame it had to end.

The last few days were the definition of perfection. Tavros came over once so you guys could spit some sick raps, but you turned him away. Besides that, you spent a whole month alone with your best bro. It seemed so unreal and short, but it was amazing. You love him so much and it was great being able to take care of him.

But he's going back to Washington now. He has to face those two motherfuckers who are messing with his head. If it was up to you, you would beat them both up, but you know Karkat likes both of them, so you wouldn't do that. You also know they both like him, they like each other, and are dating. It's actually pretty crazy to you. It sounds like like a super stressful relationship.

Why can't they all just have a three-way relationship? Is that even a thing? From what you've heard, Karkat really cares about this John guy and thinks Dave is the most attractive guy in the world.

You don't want to think about it. You drop Karkat off at the airport with a grin, telling him he's welcome to come whenever he feels like it. You even offer to fly him over. You share one more embrace with him. When you try to pull away, he holds on a little longer. This is a little sign that he actually does value you and that makes you happy. He just makes you happy in general.

"Well, I'll see you later, Gamzee." He says, looking up at you. You smile.

"Yeah. I'll text you more often, I promise. You know you can always rely on me." You drawl lazily. "Bye, Karkat."

Karkat looks at you and you just smile back at him. Without warning, Karkat closes the space between the two of you and kisses you lightly on your cheek. He lingers long enough so you could place your hands on the small of his back. After he pulls away, you hug once again. You close your eyes and soak this feeling in.

He pulls away and you look him in the eye. You lean your forehead on his and whisper, "I love you." Smiling at his blush.

"I love you, too." He mumbled shyly. Then he turns away and strides off towards his gate.

You're left standing there with a dumb smile on your face, blushing like mad. You know you were both talking about different types of love, but that's alright. Just hearing that will forever leave you satisfied. You're never going to get over him, are you?

-endchpt12-

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been super busy with school, theater, and film! But I'm always thinking about this fanfiction and what's going to happen next. I have some friends who edit my chapters, but they don't really have time, so if you're interested in being an editor for this fanfiction, PM me and i'll let you know! I have major issues with reading over my mistakes because I'm so blinded by the plot, so if you're good at pointing out mistakes, feels free to help me out! Thanks for reading and please review, they keep me going! 333**


	13. Computerstuck13

**A/N: Sorry for lacking on scheduling! What? Anyway, I know you don't want to hear my excuses. Read and review, enjoy_**

* * *

Computerstuck13

You knock with two firm knocks. You're finally going to meet Dave. You're thinking that meeting him will help you get over John more because facing him will make you realize that liking them both will just mess everything up. All you want is for Dave and John to be happy. Anything less will piss you the fuck off.

John opens the door and immediately hugs you. This hug seems more meaningful than any of his other hugs. It's like he's apologizing with this hug. You're probably just imagining this, but who gives a shit, honestly.

You softly lay a hand on his back as he tightly hugs you, and it makes you just a little bit uncomfortable because Dave is just sitting there. Once John pulls away, you smile at him softly then you both turn your attention to Dave who is standing up to greet you. His way of greeting you is a half smile, which is a little more than predictable. He's taller than you thought he was going to be which made you insecure, just like everything else about him.

It's no wonder why John chose him over you. One, Dave had him first, and two, Dave is more than you could ever wish to be, which is one reason you fell for him. You fall seriously in love so easily, it disgusts you. Everything about yourself disgusts you, but the fact that you are in love with two boys who are dating makes you want to kill yourself in a furious way.

You have always wished you never had such violent thoughts, but you really can't help it because you really, really don't like yourself. Gamzee is the only person who makes you feel like you're worth something, and that's only on occasion. But then you met John. With John it was weird because he made you feel like shit because you knew he had a boyfriend, but he still showed interest in you. You feel like a terrible person for loving John, but he makes you feel special. So your relationship with him is love and hate all mixed up painfully.

"Hey Kitkat." Dave gives you a small smile. You stare at him with an unbelievable expression. "I'm joking, I'm joking." He says. Despite him giving you mixed emotions, you don't push him away when reaches out to hug you. It's not a tight or emotional hug, just a bro hug, but it still makes your heart beat out of your chest. You pull away and look to the ground.

It took less than two seconds for John to put his arm around your look up to see his other arm was around Dave's. You both look at John's wide grin. "My two main boys. I love you guys, I'm so happy we can all hang out like this!"

Is he joking? Did he really just say that? You let out a sigh. Whatever.

You all hang out playing video games and whatnot. You get pretty violent when it comes to videogames, but Dave and John just laugh at you. It's fun for a while until it's time for John to leave to go to summer school. You're invited to stay since Jade, apparently, couldn't hang out with anyone today and John felt bad for leaving Dave alone.

"It's okay if you don't want to stay with me, Kitkat. I'll just take a nap or something." Dave said, smiling at you. You look at him a little bit before deciding. "Sure, I'll stay with you. I have no plans anyway."

John smiled at you. "Okay, cool. You guys can stay here and wait for me or go to Karkat's house or something, either way, I should probably go now." Your best friend went to hug you and you hugged back. He then went to go kiss Dave and you casually looked away so you wouldn't have to witness it.

Once he left, you looked back to Dave. "Um, so, what do you wanna do?" You say. This is the first time you ever talked to Dave without the intention of wanting to flirting with him. Now all you have to do is not bring up the fact that you love him and his boyfriend and that you screwed around with his boyfriend. You can do it, not problem.

"We should just go to your house." He said.

"Yeah, sure." You respond.

You both climb into your car and you start playing some music instantly. You're both silent the whole eight minute drive to your house and it's pretty uneasy. Once you get inside your somewhat comfortable house, you tell Dave your parents are both at work and to make himself at home. You're acting so tame and polite, it's pretty annoying to yourself. You both know this is not how you act, but you honestly don't know what else to do.

Once you're comfortably in your house, you turn to the blonde and you both just look at each other. Well, you assume he's looking at you, but you can't tell since he's wearing his shades. And also, you shouldn't care. "What do you wanna do? Watch a movie, play League of Legends, or what?" You mentally curse yourself for being so rude and not rude enough and it's just stressing you out.

"Let's play League of Legends." Dave said. "You have an extra computer, right?"

"Of course." You respond bitterly as you motion him to follow you upstairs. "You can use my desktop and I'll use my laptop."

"Sounds good."

As you guys play, you don't really talk much besides occasional strategy ideas and cuss words. It relaxes you quite a bit, but still not enough. After an hour and half, you guys decide to throw in the towel and eat some food. You're both leaning over your island across from each other, grabbing at chips and fruit. You don't look at one another, you just eat silently. The tension creeps back up and it's really annoying.

You sigh deeply right as Dave begins to speak. "John told me."

Your heart briefly stops for the second time that day as you look at him. His glasses are off. You don't remember that happening. "It's not going to happen ever again." You say sternly but still a bit shaky.

"Yeah, I know. He really loves me." He said. You continue to look at him, not planning to buckle under his gaze. "And I really love him, too."

That stung. As if it wasn't obvious. Right when you're about break down screaming and throwing a tantrum, your phone starts ringing. You break away from Dave's gaze and pull your phone from your pocket and see Gamzee's name on the screen. "It's Gamzee. Uh, I'll be right back."

You make it back upstairs and you start heading towards your bedroom before you answer your phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, motherfucker, guess what?" You can hear a smile on his face and that causes you to smile.

"What's up?" You ask.

"Hanging out with you made me remember how much I really fucking care about you, right? And I was thinking: 'If you really love someone, you have to let them go,' right? And right when I had this motherfuckin empiphany, Tavros showed up at my house and told me how much he missed me and I thought, 'Aw man, this is my motherfuckin' chance to move on from my best bro,' so that's what I did! It's that great?"

You don't exactly know what he just said entirely, but you're pretty sure he's dating Tavros again. "So, does this mean you're dating Tavros again?"

"Hell motherfuckin' yeah! And I'm really happy about it this time around. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about me chasing you around anymore." You feel sad. You don't know why, but you feel sad. It's probably because the three boys that had seemingly liked you all got over you all at once. You must have done something wrong.

"That's great for you, Gam. I'm with Dave right now, I'll text you later, okay?" You say softly.

"Okay, man. Don't have too much sex!" You hear him chuckle before the line goes dead.

You sit on the bed in silence, only thinking about your breath. You can feel your throat tightening, but you try to ignore it. You start counting the columns of wood on your floor with a blank expression. You don't know how long you stare at the floor, but once you blink, in that brief moment of darkness, it all hits you at once.

Tears start silently pouring down your face and you begin to breath deeply and audibly as you can feel your heart crumbling in your chest. Wow. You really do hate yourself so, so much.

This all has to end.

If anything, your feelings for John and Dave lead you into a more intimate, darker place in your agonized soul that you thought you would never have to revisit. And you're just realizing all of this now. You're left in this situation and you're forced to make a decision. You could either give up and never talk to either of them ever again and attempt to be a shut in once more, or you could get over your irrational feelings and befriend them. And not that angsty friendship where you secretly love them, but real friendship. Where you could talk all night and not feel longing. Where you can think about somebody else and not feel like you're betraying either of them. You feel as if you're destined to be their friends, though you sincerely want to be more. In the entirety of your life, you have never met any two boys who could change you so drastically in a single sitting.

But it's too late now. If you would've have met John before John met Dave, maybe things would've worked out differently. Or what if you went on Omegle and you were the one to meet Dave? What would've have happened? Or what if John loved you more? Or what if Dave loved you more?

You can't afford to think that way because no matter how much you wish, they will also fall back into each other's arms. And though Gamzee has Tavros now, you know he will always pull you through any tough times. You want to say that about John and Dave, you want to experience with them what you experience with Gamzee. And why can't you? Who ever said you can't be their friends?

You go to your bathroom and splash your face with freezing cold water and take a deep breath before violently drying off your face. You look at yourself in the mirror. You take your beanie off and shake your head to get your hair back in it's messy place before putting your hat back on.

You head downstairs and look at Dave who has his glasses back on. "What you guys talk about?" Dave asked.

"Oh. He's dating Tavros."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"I think Gamzee is really into giving people second chances."

You shrug. "You are, too."

"Yeah, well, that's what nice people do."

"You are the definitely the definition of 'nice.'"

Dave gives you a brief half smile. "Nicer than you."

"Whatever." You push past him, or at least try to, but he steps in front of you and you run straight into him. You grunt and he laughs. You shove him away, but he just grabs onto you and starts to tickle you. Little does he know, you only have one tickle spot, and it's not where he's tickling you.

"I'm not John, I'm not effected by your lame attempts of tickling." You say bitterly.

Dave moves his hands to your armpits and you shut down. You let out a short scream and fall to the floor, bringing him down with you. You begin to wrestle with him and cuss at him.

"Okay, stop." Dave said.

"No, fuck you!" You yell as you pin him to the ground.

He pushes you off of him and stands up. You stand up after him and grab a sharpie that was on the island. You uncap it and point it at him. "You're a dead man, Strider."

Dave grabs a cup of soda he was drink from and smiles evily at you. "Who's the dead man now, Vantas?"

You widen your eyes and turn to run.

You guys spend the next thirty minutes fighting against each other and setting 'traps' for each other. It wasn't until there was a knock on the door. You're soaked and there are a bunch of black marks on Dave. John gives you both a strange look when you open the door. It didn't take long for the two-way-war to turn into a three-way-war, every man for himself.

Sure, this is what kids do, but it doesn't matter. Not anymore. You sincerely have nothing to lose now.

-endchpt13-


End file.
